


Lights Out

by visbs88



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Some Brothers Problems, Some Plot, Some Romance, Topping from the Bottom, Very Slow Updating, Work In Progress, Yaoi, and more kinky stuff, dom!Sesshomaru, lots of loving, sub doesn't always mean bottom, sub!Naraku
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naraku Saimyosho è un talentuoso, giovane attore in procinto di iniziare le riprese di un nuovo film e dalla fama un po' turbolenta, benché le telecamere non l'abbiano mai colto davvero nelle risse e nelle discoteche di cui tutti vociferano; Sesshomaru Taisho è il suo agente, manager e baby-sitter, agli occhi del pubblico, e fratello di un pilota dalla tempera altrettanto problematica.<br/>Quello che la gente non conosce è la relazione tra i due, e soprattutto la vera origine di strani lividi, segni e stanchezza che di tanto in tanto compaiono in qualche foto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lovely Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lights Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304876) by [visbs88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88). 



Buio. Silenzio. Torpore.

La rude pressione delle corde strette attorno ai suoi polsi, un po' troppo in alto – i piedi che non riuscivano a toccare il pavimento del tutto, i muscoli tesi che iniziavano a indolenzirsi.

Così sgarbato, lasciarlo ad attendere tanto a lungo. Così eccitante.

Socchiuse le labbra e dal suo petto inquieto sfuggì un sospiro. Il suo cuore batteva a un ritmo più rapido del normale, il suo corpo non riusciva a rilassarsi: non sarebbe stato possibile neppure se fosse stato steso su un letto, non con quel calore che strisciava nel suo bassoventre a intervalli irregolari, non abbastanza intenso per una vera erezione, non abbastanza lieve da non tormentarlo.

In realtà, non aveva ordini di rimanere immobile e del tutto silenzioso. “ _Torno subito_ ” era stato tutto ciò che Sesshomaru gli aveva mormorato prima di lasciarlo lì, nudo, esposto, irrequieto, e con una benda ben stretta attorno agli occhi. Tuttavia, Naraku sapeva che farsi trovare agitandosi e imprecando non avrebbe bendisposto l'animo del suo master – ovunque lui fosse in quel momento, qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo. Avrebbe perfino potuto essere nella stanza, osservando la sua lenta, meravigliosa agonia, studiando le linee tese del suo fisico, godendo dei suoi piccoli, patetici tentativi di trovare un po' di sollievo... ed eccola, l'ennesima ondata di eccitazione lungo la sua schiena e le sue gambe, uno spasmo del ventre all'idea di essere sotto quei suoi occhi di ghiaccio senza neppure saperlo. Li sentì posati sul suo addome, sul suo inguine, e dovette ricacciare un gemito nella gola.

Era solo una fantasia, ma lo stava facendo impazzire.

“ _Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego..._ ”.

Tutto quello che desiderava era cominciare. Non aveva idea di cosa quella sessione avrebbe portato, quanto dolore, che tipo di piacere, ma non gli interessava. Voleva solo sciogliere quella tensione, e allo stesso tempo... cielo, era meraviglioso pensare a quanto potere Sesshomaru avesse sul suo corpo, sulla sua dignità, sulla sua soddisfazione. Quell'attesa era una dimostrazione tanto perfetta di quel concetto che in realtà Naraku la stava adorando, seppur nell'assoluta impazienza, frustrazione, smania.

_Torno subito_ : quale deliziosa bugia, pensò. Era passato ben più di qualche minuto. Il buio e il silenzio si dilatavano attorno a lui; spostò il peso da un piede all'altro, cercò di sgranchire la schiena, non ebbe molto successo. Prese qualche respiro profondo, tentando di calmarsi, ma più si muoveva più l'urgenza di correre, scappare, toccarsi diventava insopportabile – solo un lieve stimolo, un sorso di piacere, nulla più, un istante di requie da quelle corde, e poi tutto poteva tornare come prima; si sentiva caldo, ma la temperatura fresca della stanza ogni tanto faceva rabbrividire la sua pelle...

Poi sentì con chiarezza la porta aprirsi e richiudersi.

I passi risuonarono sul pavimento, e forse per la prima volta Naraku si rese conto di quanto bene li conoscesse, di quanto potesse riconoscerne l'eleganza e la regolarità solo grazie a un'eco, e un sorriso si dipinse sulle sue labbra. Ben pochi prigionieri avrebbero potuto essere tanto lieti per l'arrivo del loro aguzzino, pensò – mentre un moto d'affetto e di eccitazione attraversava il suo corpo dalle mani ai piedi, una gioia sincera, spontanea e avida, una felicità tiepida e genuina malgrado l'ovvia consapevolezza di ciò che lo attendeva nell'immediato futuro, anzi, “malgrado” non era affatto la parola più adatta. Stava sfiorando l'euforia.

Sesshomaru si fermò di fronte a lui, a meno di mezzo metro. Naraku lo percepiva, poteva annusare quel suo odore così piacevole; attenuò il proprio sorriso per non risultare impertinente, ma senza riuscire a cancellarlo del tutto. Voleva dire qualcosa, ma non osava.

Dopo alcuni secondi di strana, irreale calma, due morbidi polpastrelli sfiorarono un suo capezzolo, lo stuzzicarono senza esitare, e il suo addome e il suo petto andarono in fiamme: un minuscolo desiderio soddisfatto e sufficiente a farlo irrigidire e trattenere il respiro – la confidenza e la familiarità di quel tocco, l'attesa estenuante, i sogni pronti ad avverarsi si aggrovigliarono nelle sue viscere mentre le dita, dopo averlo solleticato per pochi secondi, si spostavano sul suo fianco in una carezza decisa ma gentile; l'altra mano imitò la sua gemella, sicura, ma non brusca, e Naraku sentì la devozione e la fermezza del possesso sulla propria pelle in quella stretta cortese e sensuale attorno alla sua vita. Poi, Sesshomaru avvicinò il proprio volto al suo con lentezza studiata, ma non ci fu comunque il tempo di riflettere o di inebriarsi del suo calore, del suo profumo, prima che posasse le labbra sulle sue con delicata decisione.

La tensione nei muscoli di Naraku si allentò, anzi, si sciolse, e questo irrazionale errore avrebbe potuto essere molto doloroso per i suoi polsi; ma Sesshomaru lo stava in qualche modo sorreggendo, e allora non rimaneva altro che godere del suo sapore, delle sue labbra morbide, di quel suo modo umido ma non volgare che aveva di portare le loro lingue a incontrarsi e che riusciva sempre a strappare a Naraku un flebile gemito d'estasi. Nell'avvicinarsi dei loro corpi poté percepire che Sesshomaru era a torso nudo, ma ancora coperto dalla vita in giù da qualche sorta di pantaloni: vagamente frustrante, ma più che sufficiente.

Quel bacio fu lento, profondo, lungo, e Naraku lo adorò come un'anima perduta adora un'oasi in un deserto; tuttavia, non fu una sorpresa quando Sesshomaru decise di interromperlo, ritraendosi: c'era così tanto altro che quella notte poteva portare. Rimase vicino, comunque, abbastanza perché Naraku potesse percepire il suo respiro e il suo sguardo, mentre la mano destra saliva dal fianco alla sua guancia, passando il pollice sulla pelle con delicatezza e poi immergendo le dita tra i suoi capelli. L'eccitazione che percorse le sue membra sotto quelle attenzioni così agognate fu molto più calda e intensa degli sprazzi solitari di poco prima; provò perfino la tentazione di strusciare il volto contro quel palmo tiepido in cerca di un contatto più deciso, ma si trattenne. Non bisognava forzare la generosità di un master.

La punta del naso di Sesshomaru sfiorò di nuovo la sua.

– Sei pronto? – chiese piano la sua voce, profonda e calma, fredda e controllata, ma non tagliente.

L'anima di Naraku rabbrividì, deliziata; le labbra fremettero in un nuovo pallido sorriso. Deglutì, rendendosi conto di quanto la sua gola fosse arida, ma riuscì a trovare il fiato per dire qualcosa prima che il silenzio lo mettesse nei guai.

– Sì, signore – rispose in tono basso, ma abbastanza sicuro, malgrado il calore che quelle sue stesse parole diffusero nei suoi nervi. Suonò un po' roco, ma non gli interessava.

Ci fu un momento di pausa. Poi, Sesshomaru lo baciò di nuovo, a fior di labbra, per un tempo così breve che Naraku non ebbe l'opportunità di rispondervi; si staccò da lui senza fretta, privandolo del tocco delle sue mani, della vicinanza del suo corpo, ma stavolta non andò lontano: Naraku lo sentì muoversi lì accanto, spostare alcuni oggetti. Un tintinnio metallico, e il rumore di plastica contro il pavimento – cosa stava facendo? La frustrazione di non vedere era così ardente che mantenere il respiro regolare era pressoché impossibile. Si morse le labbra per non chiedergli di tornare da lui, ad accarezzarlo o schiaffeggiarlo non aveva importanza... quel bisogno non si attenuò nemmeno quando capì che Sesshomaru era di nuovo in piedi di fronte a lui. Voleva, voleva, voleva...

Un debole ronzio riempì l'aria.

_Oh mio..._

Prima ancora che Naraku potesse finire di formulare il pensiero, la testa del vibratore sfiorò il capezzolo che le dita avevano stuzzicato poco prima, trovandolo già turgido e sensibile, e lui sospirò, sorrise, serrò le labbra, colto un poco di sorpresa, ma già adeguatosi all'idea, già amandola.

Lo stimolo era lieve, ma non per questo poco eccitante: ogni piccolo movimento mandava una fitta di desiderio e fuoco al suo inguine, fino a quanto l'oggetto non si scostò, rimanendo a massaggiare l'incavo tra i suoi pettorali. L'accenno di confusione che Naraku iniziò a provare fu interrotto, di nuovo, quando una piccola pinza metallica si strinse attorno al capezzolo in modo poco gentile, strappandogli un sussulto di dolore.

Sentì una sottile catena sfiorare il suo addome prima che Sesshomaru la tirasse, stressando la carne delicata senza che la pinza lasciasse la presa, e Naraku arricciò le labbra in una smorfia, serrando le dita attorno alle corde; quando Sesshomaru lasciò ricadere la catenella il dolore non si attenuò molto.

Fastidioso. Se ne sarebbe liberato all'istante se solo avesse potuto. Ma sopportabile.

Il vibratore si avvicinò lentamente all'altro capezzolo e infine arrivò a stimolarlo, inesorabile, con quel suo mormorio elettrico così piacevole. Si mosse piano, in piccoli cerchi, fino a renderlo così sensibile da strappargli un altro sospiro; e a quel punto si allontanò, andò a esitare sui suoi addominali in un delizioso solletico, mentre una seconda pinza trasformava i frutti del suo lavoro in un dolore pungente che fece contrarre parecchi dei suoi muscoli. Sesshomaru ripeté il suo piccolo controllo con la catena, ignorando il suo mugolio, e ne parve soddisfatto.

Le pinze rimasero lì, strette come artigli, mentre il vibratore iniziava a muoversi attorno all'ombelico, sui suoi fianchi, in basso e poi in alto. Il dolore sordo e irritante, comunque, lo eccitava tanto quanto lo stuzzicare della plastica contro la sua pelle, e ormai tra le sue gambe c'era una mezza erezione piuttosto evidente; ansimare gli causava fitte ben poco gradevoli al petto, ma non poteva impedirselo ora che il massaggio era sul suo inguine, fermo, esitando per quelli che parvero secoli. Un lieve _click_ , e la vibrazione divenne più intensa, proprio prima di iniziare a percorrere il suo membro dalla base verso la punta.

Gemette con ben poco ritegno; trionfo e tormento si mescolarono nel suo bassoventre mentre le prime onde di vero piacere arrivavano ai suoi nervi. Non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di definirla l'esperienza più straordinaria della sua vita, ma dopo tutto quel tempo, tutto quel desiderio, quell'intera interminabile attesa era ben lontano dal lamentarsi, e non gli importava nasconderlo. Le sue gambe ebbero uno spasmo quando il vibratore arrivò alla punta e vi si fermò, premendosi contro la carne umida e liscia; si era aspettato di sentirlo scostarsi in fretta, ma invece rimase lì, stimolandolo fino a fargli contrarre il ventre, fino a quando uno, due, tre gemiti di fila sfuggirono alla sua gola.

 _Click_.

Mugolò più forte, strinse la presa sulle corde, provò a inarcarsi, ma la sua schiena si lamentò per lo stress a cui era stata sottoposta e le catenine tintinnarono – oh, quel dolore insistente sul suo petto era così perfetto insieme al buio completo, a quella vibrazione spietata e gentile che alla fine iniziò a percorrere il retro di quella che ormai si stava trasformando in un'erezione calda e rigida, avanti e indietro a piccoli passi, giungendo ai testicoli e poi tornando verso la punta muovendosi attorno alla carne in fiamme; Naraku voltò la testa e premette il volto contro il proprio braccio, sospirando e gemendo in estasi, mentre lo stimolo si situava di nuovo nella sua zona più sensibile...

_Click_ .

Durò solo un secondo – raggiungendo un'intensità che lo fece sobbalzare, ritraendosi da quella sensazione ora perfino dolorosa, e Sesshomaru non insistette: il ronzio passò dall'assordante al nulla in pochi istanti, lasciando Naraku ad ascoltare il proprio respiro affannoso mentre il suo corpo si lamentava – era molto più rumoroso di quanto non si fosse reso conto, ma non poteva impedirselo: aveva bisogno di calmare il battito frenetico del suo cuore mentre la sua erezione pulsava appena, desiderosa e timorosa di nuove attenzioni.

Era meraviglioso.

Sentì Sesshomaru appoggiare a terra il vibratore, sollievo e disappunto che si mescolavano dentro di lui, ma non fece i capricci, né ringraziò. Il brivido di gioia che lo attraversò quando le mani del suo master tornarono sui suoi fianchi fu spontaneo e genuino, il respiro appena più lento, ma ancora irregolare. Voleva sorridere, ma la voce fredda di Sesshomaru lo bloccò.

– Puoi venire solo se io te lo ordino. Chiaro?

Se il suo addome non fosse stato così sottosopra, Naraku avrebbe ridacchiato nel pensare a come sperasse sempre che una volta o l'altra Sesshomaru si dimenticasse di specificare quel dettaglio; ma quello non era il giorno, a quanto pareva, e non era il caso di crucciarsi. A dire il vero, il tono autoritario e duro come acciaio era stato così perfetto, così inflessibile da calmarlo anziché intimorirlo: adorava i comandi. Adorava quando Sesshomaru esercitava il proprio potere con le parole. Adorava Sesshomaru, punto.

– Sì, signore – disse per la seconda volta, trovando la voce tra i sospiri inquieti. La sua ricompensa furono le carezze decise lungo i suoi fianchi, non delicate, ma rassicuranti; poi quelle dita scesero a stringersi per un attimo attorno ai suoi glutei, e quindi sfiorarono le sue cosce. La presenza del volto di Sesshomaru di fronte al suo svanì.

Due leggeri tonfi. Le mani ai lati delle sue gambe. Il lievissimo soffio di un respiro dove la sua pelle era più rovente.

_Oh mio..._ , parte seconda.  _Cazzo_ , parte prima.

Avrebbe dato tutto, tutto, tutto pur di non avere quella benda attorno agli occhi, in quel momento.

Sesshomaru  _non_ si inginocchiava di fronte a lui spesso, e la sola  _idea_ di vederlo così gli fece rimpiangere amaramente la sua promessa di non venire se non con specifico permesso, perché la sua eccitazione stava raggiungendo un picco insostenibile, infiammando quel suo corpo esausto rimasto in quella posizione troppo a lungo. Oh, se solo avesse potuto fissarlo negli occhi, osservare l'espressione del suo viso, guardare quelle labbra aprirsi e...

Nell'istante in cui lo pensò, Sesshomaru avvolse la punta della sua erezione con la propria bocca, togliendogli la capacità di ragionare: abbandonò la propria testa all'indietro per quanto gli fu possibile dal collo e dalle spalle indolenziti, privo del fiato per gemere, stringendo i denti tra il dolore sul suo petto e le bollenti, vivide scosse di piacere che quella lingua abile gli stava causando, in un massaggio meno continuo ma molto più umano di quello precedente, riportando a godere quella zona ferita dall'irruenza di una macchina; e poi quelle labbra si spostarono ai lati, sotto, sopra, baciandolo, sfiorandolo, bagnandolo. Un paio di volte tornarono ad accoglierlo più a fondo, succhiandolo con studiata lentezza, impregnando la punta di saliva, ma la decisione in ogni gesto, la fermezza di ogni contatto, la presa sul suo corpo irrigidito dall'estasi mettevano bene in chiaro che stava facendo ciò che  _lui_ aveva voglia di fare. Era un servizio, sì, volto a torturarlo e compiacerlo, ma alle  _sue_ condizioni – nessuna mano a spingerlo fino al fondo dell'erezione o a tirargli i capelli, nessun limite, nessun obbligo per lui. Sembrò durare all'infinito, i minuti si dilatarono nel fuoco; ma quando Sesshomaru lo ebbe assaporato abbastanza, quando ebbe ascoltato sufficienti gemiti tormentati, quando lo ebbe reso teso e rovente all'inverosimile, quando lo ebbe gustato in ogni suo centimetro, smise senza esitazione.

Crudele.

Nel sentirlo sollevarsi di nuovo in piedi, a Naraku sfuggì un suono a metà tra un grugnito e un mugolio frustrato, senza quasi accorgersene. Agitò le gambe, irrequieto. Tutto nel suo corpo si stava lamentando, dalle braccia ormai del tutto intorpidite fino alle punte dei piedi stanche di reggere il suo peso, e quel piacere era stato così totale e inaspettato, una sorpresa così preziosa... e perché Sesshomaru era fermo di fronte a lui, senza nemmeno toccarlo? Lo stava studiando, stava decidendo la sua prossima mossa? Non si era nemmeno tolto i pantaloni, per quanto Naraku avesse potuto notare – ed era un dettaglio non certo insignificante... quanto lunga ancora sarebbe stata quella notte? Sperava poco, sperava molto, sperava solo di non dover aspettare di nuovo, sperava qualsiasi cosa – una volta di più, in completa balia del suo signore...

Alla fine, le dita calde e affusolate di Sesshomaru si posarono sulle sue braccia tese, tastandole appena. Nel scendere verso i fianchi spedirono infiniti brividi lungo la sua schiena.

Non aveva fretta. Era un master che sapeva controllare e controllarsi.

Portò il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo.

– Sto per sciogliere le corde ai tuoi polsi – mormorò, freddo e caldo allo stesso tempo, facendo sussultare il suo cuore e le sue viscere, ma non aveva finito – Voglio che tu ti metta in ginocchio, mani dietro la schiena. Non un singolo altro gesto. Sii docile.

_Sii docile_ . Come se prima fosse stato ribelle, fu il pensiero che riportò l'ombra di un sogghigno sulle labbra di Naraku.

La risposta appropriata era “ _Sì, signore_ ”, come di consueto. Ma una certa voglia di mettersi nei guai, di farsi punire anziché premiare, di spingersi appena oltre il limite, nonché un pizzico di curiosità, presero il sopravvento.

– È perché all'intervista ho detto che mi piace prendere decisioni da solo? O perché-

Sesshomaru non lo lasciò finire.

Una sua mano si strinse attorno al suo collo, forte, con una precisione impeccabile – non lo strozzò, ma premette ai lati, rallentando il sangue molto più che il respiro. Era un segnale inequivocabile, ma Naraku tremò di eccitazione, non di paura.

“ _Bingo_ ”.

Gli piaceva cercarsela un pochino. Amava pagare qualche piccola conseguenza.

– Hai davvero bisogno di sapere il perché delle _mie_ decisioni?

Come volevasi dimostrare, un'ondata di euforia quasi pura si fece strada nel suo petto.

Il suo tono preferito. Freddezza, potere, fermezza, conditi da un velo di minaccia semplicemente sublime. Tratti di un padrone ferreo, che non avrebbe accettato nessun altro errore.

– No, signore – sussurrò, la voce appena incerta per via della stretta attorno al suo collo e degli sforzi per nascondere il divertimento, la gioia che quella situazione gli stava causando. Come forse si sarebbe dovuto aspettare, le dita si serrarono un poco di più.

– Non credo di averti capito bene – sibilò di nuovo Sesshomaru, accentuando il pericolo nel proprio tono, ma Naraku conosceva troppo bene quel loro gioco per preoccuparsi.

– No, signore – ripeté, facendo del suo meglio per suonare più sicuro e più umile, ignorando l'eccitazione che pulsava nel suo bassoventre, il sordo dolore dei suoi capezzoli.

Sesshomaru parve farsi perfino più vicino.

– A chi appartieni, Naraku? – domandò, gelido, facendo schizzare il ritmo del suo cuore alle stelle.

– Al mio signore e a lui soltanto – rispose in un bisbiglio, ma senza esitare, senza nemmeno pensare.

– E chi è il tuo signore?

Cielo, così rischiava di fargli girare la testa.

– Sei tu. Appartengo a te.

La presa divenne appena più gentile, ma non scomparve.

– E che cosa farai quando scioglierò le corde?

Oh,  _quello_ era crudele: ragionare e ricordare, con la misera quantità di sangue che arrivava al suo cervello per via della stretta al collo e non soltanto? Una richiesta molto ingiusta. Ma Naraku seppe cavarsela.

– Mi metterò... in ginocchio – rispose, riuscendo quasi ad assaporare il gusto obbediente e sottomesso di quelle parole – Mani dietro la schiena. Nessun altro gesto. Sarò docile.

A poco a poco, ma senza pause, le dita si allentarono fino ad abbandonare la sua gola, scivolando ad accarezzargli una clavicola e poi il petto. Naraku si rilassò, sentendosi quasi ebbro di quel profumo e di quella tensione, e Sesshomaru iniziò a lavorare sulla corda stretta attorno alla sua mano destra.

Naraku lo lasciò fare, paziente. Quel cambiamento gli giungeva gradito, in fondo: sarebbe stato più facile resistere più a lungo, pensò, qualsiasi cosa avrebbe dovuto fare laggiù sul pavimento; avrebbe avuto un po' di riposo da quella posizione così stressante, forse ricambiando quell'umido dono che il suo master gli aveva così generosamente fornito poco prima, e la prospettiva lo portò quasi a leccarsi le labbra.

L'ultimo degli stretti nodi attorno al suo polso destro si sciolse e il suo braccio ricadde all'istante lungo il suo fianco, pervaso di una sensazione più simile al dolore che al sollievo, i solchi pulsanti sulla pelle, il sangue che rientrava in circolo, la spalla come punta da mille spilli; il suo piede toccò finalmente terra del tutto, la sua gamba ringraziò, e Sesshomaru si mise in fretta ad armeggiare sul suo lato sinistro. Naraku resistette all'impulso di tendere la propria mano verso di lui, di cercare quel suo corpo così vicino, così proibito, così irraggiungibile per un semplice servo, in quel momento; per evitare follie decise di portarla già dietro alla propria schiena, le dita ancora intorpidite, la spalla che ancora si lamentava, ma proteggendosi da una punizione più dolorosa che sapeva sarebbe arrivata.

Le stesse sensazioni lo pervasero di nuovo quando Sesshomaru finì anche con il suo braccio sinistro, perfino un poco più vivide, ma la sofferenza maggiore fu sentire la presenza così agognata del suo master sottrarsi del tutto da lui, lasciandolo barcollante e debole su gambe instabili; abbandonarsi in ginocchio era in effetti la scelta più facile, anche senza averne ricevuto l'ordine: si lasciò cadere, ignorando il leggero urto contro il pavimento fresco, i brividi lungo la spina dorsale, l'urgenza di togliersi la benda e uscire dall'oscurità, o di liberarsi di quelle pinze così strette che sembravano volerlo tagliare la sua pelle sensibile a ogni lieve movimento, o di masturbarsi e ritrovare un po' di quel piacere che gli era negato mentre portava anche la mano sinistra dietro la schiena.  _Sapeva_ essere  _docile_ , per quanto tutto di lui provasse la terribile tentazione di essere impertinente, di testare di nuovo quella presa attorno al suo collo, così intensa, così intima...

Le sue cosce protestarono mentre lui si manteneva diritto, ma Sesshomaru riapparve accanto a lui e lo aiutò almeno in quello, segnalandogli con una leggera spinta sulla sua spalla di sedersi sui propri polpacci, e così lui fece. Prese un profondo profondo, adorando e odiando le leggere fitte agli stinchi e alle caviglie per via della posizione non usuale; cercò di sgranchirsi il collo, ma una mano di Sesshomaru si insinuò tra i suoi capelli, tirandoli appena, ferma, ma non brusca.

– Testa bassa – riuscì a sentirlo mormorare. Un ordine sussurrato e semplice, ma non per questo meno importante, meno eccitante, e naturalmente Naraku obbedì, piegando il capo in avanti come se in penitenza, percependo il calore della propria erezione vicino alle sue cosce, sempre più evidente.

Sesshomaru ritrasse la mano in una lenta carezza sulla sua tempia e poi lo aggirò, portandosi dietro di lui. Naraku rabbrividì, non osando muoversi, il cuore in gola, ma per fortuna l'altro non esitò troppo: si chinò, afferrò i suoi polsi ancora dolenti. Un tintinnio risuonò come musica nella stanza.

Due anelli d'acciaio forzati attorno alle sue dite e alle sue mani, un paio di schiocchi, lo scattare di una piccola serratura, la fredda sensazione del metallo – un'euforia maliziosa e rovente, uno spasmo d'estasi e impazienza nel suo ventre, la voglia di ridere e gemere provando per gioco a liberarsi.

“ _Mi piace l'umore in cui sei stasera..._ ”.

Voleva dirglielo – ma era meglio aspettare la fine di quell'avventura: Sesshomaru non avrebbe tollerato una nuova interruzione, specie perché Naraku poteva sentire nel suo tocco sulla sua schiena quanto fosse devotamente concentrato in quel momento, percorrendo le ciocche di lunghi capelli scuri con le dita, esitando forse in cerca della migliore decisione, trovandola nello scostare l'intera massa di morbide onde dietro una sola spalla, scoprendo la pelle, le scapole, i muscoli.

_Oh-oh_ .

Un presentimento, mentre la percezione dell'aria fresca rendeva ancora più evidente il fatto di quanto fosse esposto e vulnerabile, in manette, cieco, accucciato su un pavimento di pietra, stanco e teso, caldo e smanioso di piacere...

Sesshomaru camminò attorno a lui, distanziandosi di qualche decina di centimetri, e quando arrivò di fronte a lui non si fermò.

Continuò il cerchio.

Un predatore.

Era impossibile rimanere del tutto immobile, non stringere le labbra per non ansimare, e ogni sforzo che Naraku faceva di trattenersi risultava in un tremito, o in un respiro mozzato, e poteva solo immaginare quale spettacolo stesse costituendo per il suo master, e l'idea di eccitarlo lo eccitava, e quella passeggiata felina, quell'ammirarlo in silenzio non si erano ancora interrotti...

Al terzo, lento giro – quando ormai era certo di stare per assaporare una frusta, e pronto ad accettare quel suo morso rovente con pura gioia –, Sesshomaru si arrestò davanti a lui, quasi sorprendendolo.

In un gesto fluido ed esperto, riportò buona parte dei suoi capelli a ricadere di nuovo sulla schiena; afferrò una piccola ciocca della frangia, lo costrinse a sollevare la testa. Sia le manette che le catene sul suo petto tintinnarono – dolore, desiderio, una bruciante curiosità.

Sentì gli occhi di Sesshomaru fissarsi sul suo viso. Il suo corpo farsi un po' più vicino.

– Slacciami i pantaloni.

A quell'ordine all'apparenza irrealizzabile, qualcun altro avrebbe potuto accigliarsi, ma Naraku dovette trattenere un compiaciuto sorrisetto.

Era un giochino che aveva eseguito più di qualche volta. Si stava avvicinando alla categoria professionista.

Osò avanzare un poco sulle proprie ginocchia e Sesshomaru lo lasciò fare, allentando anche la presa sui suoi capelli, sebbene senza rimuovere la mano; e nel buio Naraku strusciò il proprio viso contro la stoffa ruvida di quelli che dovevano essere jeans, percependo in modo più che chiaro il rigonfiamento rigido sotto di essa, perfino sentendone il calore – sperando che Sesshomaru non potesse vederlo, sorrise, perversamente, dolcemente lieto, azzardandosi a esitare qualche momento nel muoversi piano su e giù, quasi annusando, le mani che si stringevano a pugno mentre il cuore gli scoppiava nel petto, ma senza esagerare: sapeva di non poterlo fare.

E così usò la lingua per trovare il bottone, si aggrappò alla stoffa con i denti, iniziò a lavorare per slacciarlo. Oh, era stretto, i jeans così tesi... ma gli bastarono tre tentativi prima di farlo uscire dall'asola, e rabbrividì d'orgoglio, affrettandosi a finire anche la seconda parte – immensamente più facile fin dalla prima volta, trovare la zip, stringerla tra i denti, tirandola giù piano, la stoffa dell'intimo che emergeva...

Quando arrivò al fondo della cerniera lasciò la presa, ma rimase vicino, e sentì Sesshomaru usare la propria mano libera per scoprire la propria erezione dai boxer, abbassandoli quel tanto che era sufficiente, e tirandogli appena i capelli lo guidò ad averne la punta liscia, bollente e umida posata su una guancia.

Naraku aveva la gola secca. Anche senza vedere, era tutto così chiaro, così vivido.

Socchiuse le labbra. Respirò quel calore. Lo agognò.

– Leccami. Lingua soltanto.

Una piccola parte di lui morì in quell'istante. Succedeva così spesso che ormai avrebbe dovuto essere con tre piedi nella fossa, ma ciò non aveva importanza – come, come poteva Sesshomaru suonare così fermo, così controllato, in quella situazione che avrebbe fatto impazzire chiunque?

Naraku non avrebbe mai avuto la risposta. Ma lo adorava.

Lo adorava, e lo leccò. Spinse la propria lingua oltre le labbra e trovò la sua erezione, la sfiorò, stuzzicando la pelle con la punta e poi più a fondo, gustando il sapore, il calore, incendiandosi a quel sospiro impercettibile che udì provenire dall'alto. Leccò, più e più volte, muovendosi con tutta la sensualità che poteva dimostrare, esplorando fino alla base, lasciandosi guidare in parte dall'istinto, in parte dalle leggere spinte sulla sua testa, dal sangue che sentiva pulsare in quella carne deliziosa; leccò in piccoli tocchi e in lunghi contatti, scivolando e picchiettando, disegnando cerchi imperfetti, sentendo le dita contrarsi appena sul suo capo, fremendo ai respiri più profondi, irregolari e soddisfatti da lassù, così eccitato da avere l'impressione di stare godendo a propria volta, quasi dimentico di ogni fastidio. Leccò mentre Sesshomaru lo riportava vicino, facendogli percorrere tutta la propria lunghezza, leccò tornando indietro, leccò e anziché calmare la propria fame non fece che ingigantirla. Leccò fino a quando il suo master lo volle, e capì di doversi fermare quando lui si scostò appena per un momento troppo lungo; quando tornò ad appoggiarsi al suo volto, bollente, rimase immobile, in attesa, le labbra umide e socchiuse, il collo dolente, la sete infinita.

Sapeva che se non fosse stato per la benda avrebbe potuto incrociare gli occhi di Sesshomaru, in quell'istante. Sapeva di essere studiato.

– Vuoi succhiarmi?

L'esaltazione fu così violenta che un debole gemito sfuggì alla sua gola.

Inutile mentire.

La golosità e la lussuria lo stavano schiacciando.

– Sì, signore – rispose in un soffio, senza neppure pensare a vergogna o imbarazzo: era un momento perfetto. Erano loro e loro soltanto, i loro segreti, il loro legame. Si bagnò le labbra, attendendo la risposta; aveva così, così, così fame di quella carne.

Ma Sesshomaru lasciò la presa sulla sua testa. E arretrò di un passo, mozzandogli il fiato in gola.

Per un folle istante provò l'impulso di spingersi in avanti, di tentare di raggiungerlo, le viscere aggrovigliate come serpi alla sola idea di perderlo; ma l'istinto sviluppato in tutte le sessioni precedenti lo trattenne, forzò la sua obbedienza, malgrado tutto del suo corpo stesse ricominciando a gridare, i muscoli, i capezzoli, i polsi, le ossa.

Il respiro bruciava, mentre ascoltava Sesshomaru togliersi i pantaloni.

Qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi cosa. Una singola carezza, un tocco sulla fronte, uno schiaffo, tutto, avrebbe accettato tutto, purché lui tornasse vicino.

Era insopportabile non averlo, dopo così tante attese, dopo una tentazione così cocente.

Insopportabile – qualche suono umido.

Si stava toccando, beffandosi dei suoi desideri? O stava...?

L'idea lo colpì come un pugno, ma fu anche come acqua nell'incendio delle sue emozioni.

Non era una prospettiva impossibile, anzi. Succedeva la maggior parte delle volte, così spesso che poteva vedere i gesti con l'occhio della propria mente – versarsi il lubrificante sulle dita, giusto un poco, raggiungere la fessura tra le proprie natiche, affondarvi piano, era quasi una routine...

Immaginare la scena in ogni suo singolo fotogramma riuscì a portare una poca di soddisfazione nelle sue viscere, e non ebbe la forza di trattenersi dall'iniziare a bramare quel corpo in sé e per sé, domandandosi se tutto potesse davvero essere una pura fantasia del suo cervello folle di fame e sete – ma no, ascoltando con attenzione sapeva di essere nel giusto, conosceva quel momento troppo bene, troppo intimamente per sbagliarsi...

In un istante di pausa, giunse il comando.

– Distenditi. Sulla schiena.

Quello non poteva risultare in aspettative arbitrariamente e crudelmente deluse. Se fosse successo, qualcosa di lui avrebbe perso il controllo per davvero – ma era sicuro di non essere il solo a saperlo, e provò fiducia, euforia, trepidazione nel sedersi sul pavimento, allungare le gambe, abbandonarsi con cautela all'indietro fino ad appoggiare anche la testa. Le piccole catene scivolarono sui suoi fianchi, minuscoli brividi aggiunti alla frescura della pietra, al che di stuzzicante che almeno per il momento provava nell'essere costretto a inarcare un poco la schiena per via delle proprie mani, bloccate sotto di lui dalla manette. Tenne le ginocchia un poco piegate, il calore della propria erezione a solleticargli l'ombelico e l'inguine, il ventre inquieto.

Sesshomaru si avvicinò alla sua destra – un suono di piedi nudi sul pavimento. Pronto a divertirsi, Naraku non poté impedirsi di pensare, e si morse la lingua per nascondere un ghigno eccitato e malizioso nella piena, favolosa consapevolezza di adorare di essere il giocattolo.

Si prospettava un finale degno di tutta quella frustrazione.

Un piede si posò sul suo addome, toccando il suo membro e poi risalendo fino a premersi al centro del suo petto, incurante nello sfiorare le pinze e nel causargli un sussulto di dolore. Naraku si tese, deliziato da quella perfetta immagine di dominio e sottomissione che i loro corpi stavano costruendo, figurandosi Sesshomaru intento a osservarlo, troneggiante su di lui, la sua splendida figura alta, nuda, snella... solo per il giusto ammontare di tempo, per fortuna: lunghi, spietati, meravigliosi secondi, ma pur sempre secondi, e alla fine il suo master si saziò di quella vista.

Lasciò scivolare il piede oltre il suo fianco e in pochi attimi era a cavalcioni su di lui, il suo calore sul suo addome, e Naraku si sentì semplicemente a un passo dal paradiso; Sesshomaru si chinò in avanti, strusciandosi un poco su di lui, sfiorandogli il mento con un dito, la sua pelle così liscia, il suo odore così afrodisiaco – la sua voce di seta e ghiaccio bollente.

– Chi decide se soffri o se godi? – domandò sulle sue labbra, così vicino nel buio che le parole fremettero nel cervello di Naraku mentre lui si chiedeva se il toccarsi umido delle loro erezioni e la catenella tirata appena fossero un caso o un'ironica, consapevole metafora, una dolcissima tortura.

– Tu – rispose, rabbrividendo, gioendo, tremando – Solo tu.

Sesshomaru premette il proprio corpo contro il suo un poco di più.

– E pensi di aver sofferto abbastanza? – sussurrò, così gelidamente seducente da spedire estasi lungo ogni nervo – Di meritarti di godere?

“ _Decisamente sì_ ” sarebbe stata la risposta più immediata, sincera, spontanea. “ _No, signore_ ”, quella che il suo master voleva e aspettava, tirando a indovinare. Entrambe pericolose, entrambe sbagliate, entrambe giuste. Una trappola di dilemmi in cui solo Sesshomaru riusciva a rinchiuderlo, e proprio per questo non poteva più fare a meno di lui, ma il silenzio gocciolava e diventava minaccioso, le dita scesero sulla gola... e poi, la soluzione.

Piuttosto geniale, considerate le condizioni miserabili in cui aveva dovuto concepirla.

– Non ho il potere di deciderlo – mormorò, trattenendo a stento un sorriso – Sono nelle tue mani. Solo tu hai la risposta.

Nel respiro, nel tocco dei polpastrelli, nell'immobilità dei muscoli Naraku poté sentire una leggera sorpresa, un istante infinitesimale di esitazione; poi le labbra di Sesshomaru diventarono così vicine da sfiorare le sue, senza spingersi neppure un soffio oltre il necessario perché fosse intimo, spaventoso, fantastico.

– Brillante – fu il soffio che lo fece tremare, un accenno di duro sarcasmo più minaccioso di qualsiasi altra cosa – Ripetilo. Credendoci.

Respirando il suo sapore, Naraku lo ammise a se stesso: Sesshomaru lo conosceva troppo bene per non sapere distinguere ciò che veniva dal suo ingegno e ciò che nasceva nel suo animo, e quella volta lui si era nemmeno sforzato troppo per mascherarsi.

Era un master intelligente. Sensuale. Perfetto. Il rispetto che Naraku provava nei suoi confronti non era falso. Nemmeno la fiducia lo era. Nemmeno la devozione.

Si aggrappò al proprio cuore in tumulto.

– Sono tuo – bisbigliò, il sangue che pulsava nelle sue orecchie – Tuo. Nelle tue mani. Tu mi possiedi. Tu decidi.

Aveva a malapena finito quando Sesshomaru lo baciò, con l'intensità che solo un amante ardente di sentimento avrebbe potuto trovare – misurato, lento, ma affamato e umido, profondo e passionale, premendosi contro di lui, strappandogli un gemito di gioia e dolore; oh, il desiderio di circondarlo con le proprie braccia era insostenibile, ma le manette morsero i suoi polsi, spietate, e Naraku poté solo cercare di ricambiare quel bacio con tutto se stesso, accettandone la fine solo per le carezze sulle sue guance, sui suoi fianchi. Ansimava mentre Sesshomaru si raddrizzava sopra di lui, arretrava un poco, si sollevava appena. Tutto di lui bruciava di esaltazione, e accolse con lo stesso entusiasmo le dita che mossero una delle pinze e quelle che massaggiarono il suo addome con delicatezza, del tutto ebbro, ormai.

Quelle piccole attenzioni, quei gesti intimi, quella manciata di attimi nel tempo in sospeso resero mille volte più intenso il momento in cui Sesshomaru usò una mano per portare la sua erezione rovente tra le proprie natiche e iniziò ad accoglierlo dentro di sé.

Era così meravigliosamente stretto. Il lubrificante fece scivolare la pelle contro la pelle senza neppure un grammo di fastidio, ma Sesshomaru si mosse con perfetta lentezza nel farlo affondare nel proprio corpo fino alla base del suo membro, ed era caldo, familiare, paradisiaco, e Naraku strinse i denti, mugolò senza ritegno, contrasse ogni muscolo nel riassaporare, infine, quel fuoco che aveva bramato con tanta disperazione.

Su e giù. Su e giù. Movimenti calmi, studiati. Due gemiti liquidi dalla sua gola, un sospiro quasi inudibile dall'alto. Sesshomaru si chinò in avanti di nuovo, senza arrivare a essere vicino come prima, ma abbastanza da strusciare la propria erezione sui suoi addominali, la mano destra sulla sua spalla, la sinistra sul fianco, ascoltandolo, torturandolo.

E poi si fermò, ansimando piano.

– Scopami – giunse la sua voce, incrinandosi appena d'eccitazione per la prima volta, più splendida e autoritaria che mai, e Naraku gemette, un suono alto, chiaro. Non aveva più neppure una vaga idea di cosa fosse l'inibizione. Sentì l'ordine, piegò le gambe, si sistemò per poter muovere meglio il bacino, portando le braccia un po' più in alto, assecondato dal suo master.

Eseguì.

Iniziò a spingere, mosse un poco brusche, un poco sconnesse, irregolari – gli mancava il giusto equilibrio, il pavimento era implacabilmente duro, e aveva agognato quel piacere così a lungo che ogni scossa era preziosa e sconvolgente, gli toglieva il respiro per un istante; ma come rifiutare? Come non godere di quel corpo accogliente e stretto, mentre Sesshomaru si chinava di più, raggiungeva il suo collo con un bacio? Come non annegare in quell'estasi, come non cominciare a volere di più, di più, di più?

Impossibile. Perfino per il suo signore.

– Più veloce – gli ordinò all'orecchio in un ansito soffocato, meraviglioso nella sua lussuriosa, fredda decisione; e malgrado le gambe dolenti, le braccia e i polsi in fiamme, Naraku obbedì per l'ennesima volta, aumentando il ritmo.

Era uno sforzo, era difficile. Ma per sentire quei gemiti bassi e rochi che presero a risuonare sopra di lui, quella melodia che solo il godere del suo padrone sapeva regalargli, Naraku era pronto a spingersi ben oltre i propri limiti; e la propria estasi era come una droga stordente ed esaltante, che gli faceva girare la testa, rendeva ogni rapida spinta del bacino meno faticosa, prolungava ogni secondo all'infinito.

Poteva solo ascoltare e percepire nel buio, e quando Sesshomaru decideva di tirare le catene per via di qualche movimento appena più lento il dolore esplodeva e lo spronava solo di più a cercare sollievo e fuoco, gemendo e ansimando, i nervi ebbri. Sentiva l'erezione del suo amante premuta contro il suo addome, le sue mani aggrapparsi a lui, il suo corpo contrarsi insieme al suo, le sue labbra sfiorarlo, assaporarlo tra i sospiri...

Era così imperfettamente perfetto, o viceversa.

Qualche sorta di problema sorse soltanto quando tutto divenne troppo bello, troppo estasiante, troppo oltre.

Era impossibile ritardare all'infinito il momento in cui l'orgasmo sarebbe giunto a essere a un passo, una tentazione quasi più forte della ragione: dopo interminabili minuti di quel ritmo frenetico, del rumore degli schiaffi della carne contro la carne e del piacere, di puro sesso che dilaniava i suoi muscoli e il suo respiro, Naraku sentì di essere vicino al limite.

Non aveva dimenticato nessuno dei suoi ordini: scopare, veloce... ma soprattutto non venire, non ancora. Non funzionavano molto bene tutti insieme.

Tentò il proprio meglio – oh, avrebbe potuto giurarlo. Si trattenne, cercò di rallentare in maniera impercettibile, la cosa non aiutò. Tutti i dettagli sembrarono amplificarsi mille volte, ogni tocco, quel suono meraviglioso che Sesshomaru emise – un mugolio imprigionato a stento tra i denti –, la pressione delle manette sulle sue mani e sulla sua schiena; troppo.

Ben sapendo quale scenario avrebbe fatto infuriare il suo master di più, si fermò, ansante, tremante, ancora all'interno di quel corpo perfetto, ma stringendo i denti per ricacciare indietro l'onda che aveva minacciato di travolgerlo, in qualche assurdo modo riuscendoci – nel momento in cui le dita di Sesshomaru tornavano sul suo collo, senza serrarsi, ma in una posizione ben chiara.

– Continua – comandò lui, la voce affamata, inquieta, pericolosa.

Se se la stava cavando con così poco, Naraku doveva probabilmente ringraziare solo se stesso – l'aver lasciato Sesshomaru con poco fiato, ancora tremante di piacere malgrado la pausa. Piuttosto appagante, fu ciò che il suo cervello riuscì a registrare per la misera durata di un istante; ma non era il caso di forzare la propria fortuna, un'indulgenza precaria, una pazienza fragile. Non poteva ignorare apertamente un ordine per riposare, né poteva ribattere, né chiedere. A Sesshomaru non piaceva essere pregato. Si irritava.

Una spinta, due. Gemette, forte. Accelerando solo un altro poco, si sarebbe trovato nella stessa situazione di prima in appena un paio di secondi...

Sesshomaru tirò entrambe le pinze senza delicatezza, e non lasciò la presa in fretta, come al solito: non si curò della smorfia di intenso dolore sul suo volto, mosse il proprio bacino, spedì scosse elettriche dritte lungo la sua schiena.

– Continua – ripeté, lo stesso tono, perfino più famelico – Veloce.

Naraku aveva a malapena fiato nei polmoni. I suoi muscoli lo implorarono di non farlo, ma obbedì.

Incredibile come il tormento sul suo petto potesse essere ancora così acuto, tagliente, aspro. Le manette gli stavano incidendo la carne. Le sue gambe erano pesanti come marmo. Ma godeva, godeva ancora, uno schiavo euforico nella tortura, spingendo e ascoltando i gemiti del suo signore – e l'orgasmo tornò spaventosamente vicino, facendogli stringere i denti molto più del dolore nel disperato tentativo di non cedere. Si aggrappò alle distrazioni, cercò di pensare al freddo del pavimento, alle mani intorpidite, al sudore sulla propria nuca, al buio che lo circondava; tentò di trovare rabbia, ma scoprì solo il respiro corto del suo signore, il calore del suo corpo e della sua erezione fradicia, pensò a quanto fosse in balia di quella passione e di quella persona che adorava e impazzì solo un poco di più.

Riuscì ad allontanare il culmine un paio di volte, per via di un miracolo che non aveva certo la possibilità di analizzare. Ma ritornava, ritornava, ritornava, sempre più incombente, e la terza volta seppe di non poter resistere, ma non avrebbe mai potuto osare fermarsi, malgrado sensazioni troppo forti lo stessero dilaniando...

Ma all'improvviso, proprio in quell'istante, in quello giusto, Sesshomaru smise di tirare le catene ai suoi capezzoli. Il sollievo non era ancora arrivato ai nervi quando lui parlò.

– Vieni – sospirò sopra il suo viso, portandogli una mano alla guancia.

Senza dubbio, in una relazione così intima diventava molto facile leggere il proprio partner. E Sesshomaru era un master, certo, ma non un pazzo, crudele psicopatico.

Naraku aveva in mente solo quanto lo amava, mentre finalmente permetteva al proprio corpo di lasciarsi andare; e bastarono solo poche spinte in più perché il piacere esplodesse in un lampo bianco nel suo cervello e in un incendio nel suo ventre: si inarcò, gemette come mai aveva fatto quella notte, irrigidì ogni suo singolo, esausto muscolo mentre si riversava nel corpo del suo signore, che gli restò vicino, che non smise di ansimare e scaldarlo, che gli strinse i fianchi e gli baciò il petto.

Fu lungo, soddisfacente. Lo lasciò a mugolare anche quando iniziò a sfumare, lievi scosse pungenti ancora lì a ogni piccolo movimento, a ogni respiro; a sostituirlo giunse una meravigliosa, soffice, caldissima calma, lungo tutti i suoi nervi.

Sesshomaru lo liberò delle pinze con gesti esperti, gettandole sul pavimento. Lo fece uscire dal proprio corpo, ma non era un problema: rimase a cavalcioni su di lui, Naraku lo sentì masturbarsi. Si mosse in avanti, arrivò ad appoggiare la punta umida e calda del suo membro sulle sue labbra socchiuse.

– Succhiami – intimò, la voce appena rotta, e Naraku aprì la bocca, obbediente.

Lo accolse, lo lasciò muoversi avanti e indietro come preferiva, quanto più a fondo gli piaceva, attento a non stringere i denti, succhiando nei momenti più opportuni, docile, rilassato.

I suoi muscoli erano per la maggior parte intorpiditi, ma tiepidi, sciolti; il dolore ai polsi e ai capezzoli esisteva ancora, ma sembrava più che altro un'eco, qualcosa che sarebbe passato in fretta. Era appagato, lieto, e tutto ciò che gli mancava era solo soddisfare fino alla fine il suo master – il che non era una gioia che lui sottovalutasse. Adorava quella sua mano nei propri capelli; adorava i suoi sospiri quando lo stuzzicava con la lingua; adorava i suoi bassi gemiti e l'urgenza con cui cominciava a muoversi tra le sue labbra, così rovente e rigido, senza forzarsi nella sua gola, cercando i contatti più intensi, semplici e immediati; adorava sentire il suo bacino e il suo corpo spingere, conoscendo a memoria le linee dei fianchi e dei muscoli, immaginandoseli in quel ritmo veloce ma sensuale. Il suo fisico era troppo stremato per eccitarsi di nuovo, certo, ma in qualche modo quel piacere sembrava strisciare anche nella sua mente, e divenne quasi fisico quando Sesshomaru accelerò un poco di più, iniziò a irrigidirsi, trattenne il fiato.

Non fu sorpreso né indignato quando il primo fiotto caldo si mescolò alla sua saliva. Lo mandò giù, succhiò ancora, ascoltò deliziato i brevi, rochi gemiti di Sesshomaru mentre altro sperma riempiva la sua bocca, denso e viscoso; ingoiò ogni singola goccia senza nessun bisogno che gli venisse ordinato, ancora ebbro della pacifica soddisfazione del proprio orgasmo e rabbrividendo a quel sapore familiare, alla carne che pulsava contro la sua lingua. Sesshomaru rimase un poco tra le sue labbra, muovendosi piano, prendendo profondi respiri e godendo anche gli ultimi strascichi di quel piacere che aveva fatto tremare il suo corpo, strusciandosi contro il suo palato.

Divino.

Naraku fu quasi dispiaciuto quando si ritrasse, ma dopo un finale così appagante era difficile provare qualcosa di negativo troppo a lungo, non mentre il suo master tornava a distendersi su di lui, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua spalla, calmando il proprio petto ansante; pochi secondi dopo, salì a baciare le sue labbra umide, lento, delicato, profondo, la sua pelle così morbida e dolce. Naraku avrebbe potuto perdersi per sempre in quel contatto, in quella quiete così rassicurante, ma le dita del suo signore lo distrassero quando andarono ad armeggiare con la benda tra i suoi capelli, riuscirono ad allentarla, la sollevarono sulla sua fronte e poi la sfilarono del tutto, mentre il bacio si interrompeva.

Il pigro torpore dell'orgasmo gli impedì di compiere l'errore di spalancare gli occhi di scatto: preferì socchiuderli, sbirciare attraverso le ciglia, abituarsi alla familiare luce della stanza, mettere a fuoco la pelle bianca e liscia, le labbra pallide dalla forma perfetta. Pensava di essersi adattato al bagliore quando aprì le palpebre del tutto – ma avrebbe dovuto ricordare che nulla era più splendente di quegli occhi ambrati come miele e dorati come il sole che incrociarono subito i suoi.

La bellezza di Sesshomaru, per lui, era incomparabile. Quello sguardo ancora un poco velato dal piacere, fisso su di lui e nient'altro, calmo e rilassato, lo scaldò dritto nel profondo dell'anima.

Dita gentili toccarono le sue guance, quelle gemme del colore del grano si nascosero alla sua vista, Sesshomaru si abbassò a baciarlo di nuovo, caldo, con sensuale trasporto, ma per qualche momento Naraku tenne gli occhi socchiusi, non abbastanza sazio dei lineamenti di quel viso favoloso, della curva delle sopracciglia, dei capelli chiarissimi sulla fronte, del più minuscolo dettaglio; alla fine, tuttavia, non gli restò che cedere: si immerse di nuovo nel buio, ricambiando il bacio, abbandonandosi a esso – riuscendo a piegare appena le labbra in un nascosto, lieto sorriso.

 

Benché libero da manette e qualsiasi altra restrizione, il suo corpo non fu molto contento di camminare – ogni spillo di dolore nei muscoli provati tornò piuttosto evidente –, ma la fatica fu ripagata dal momento in cui si infilò sotto le coperte.

Tutto di lui fu estremamente grato di distendersi su un materasso così morbido e confortevole, soprattutto contando il fatto che Sesshomaru comparve all'altro lato del letto subito dopo, indossando solo un paio di boxer, come lui; si mosse verso Naraku senza esitare, l'espressione calma, ma non dura. Lo circondò con le proprie braccia, lo attirò sul suo petto, e Naraku non oppose nessuna resistenza: seppellì il proprio volto in quel calore e in quel profumo, chiuse gli occhi, desiderò di poter fare le fusa mentre lente, rassicuranti carezze iniziavano a massaggiare la sua schiena stanca, e un bacio si posava sulla sua fronte.

Non era un caso se la chiamava la Stanza delle Coccole Post-Trauma.

A Sesshomaru quel nomignolo non piaceva, a giudicare dal fatto che ogni volta che a Naraku sfuggiva ad alta voce le frustate della sessione successiva erano stranamente, particolarmente aspre, ma era il più azzeccato che si potesse trovare, che gli andasse o no. Affrontare due rampe di scale per arrivare al secondo piano e alla loro ufficiale camera da letto subito dopo uno dei loro rapporti? La maggior parte delle volte Sesshomaru avrebbe dovuto caricarsi Naraku in spalla, letteralmente, e sarebbe stato piuttosto assurdo. No, meglio avere quel piccolo rifugio a due passi dagli ambienti dei misfatti, sempre caldo e a portata di mano, sempre profumato di miele e vaniglia – gli aromi preferiti di Naraku, perché gli ricordavano una certa persona a caso –, arredato con piacevoli sfumature di rosso – il colore preferito di Naraku, già –, con vestiti puliti in un armadio per la mattina seguente, vicino a un bagno con vasca e doccia.

Era un sub viziato? In un certo senso, ma in realtà Sesshomaru non disdegnava le comodità, e i soldi erano di entrambi; quindi, non rimaneva che rilassarsi nell'abbraccio delle lenzuola soffici, nella presenza del suo amante, delle sue dita tra i propri capelli, la pesante stanchezza e gli strascichi del dolore leniti dall'innegabile affetto in ciascuno e ognuno di quei tocchi.

Sesshomaru lasciò passare alcuni silenziosi, calmi minuti, senza mai smettere di accarezzarlo, prima di posare un dito sotto al suo mento e invitarlo con cautela ad alzare un poco la testa, a incrociare i suoi occhi.

– Stai bene? – gli domandò, con un tono tranquillo e privo di particolare enfasi, ma Naraku sapeva bene che la totale assenza di asprezza o gelo in quelle parole era una dimostrazione di sentimento oltre parecchi limiti, per lui, specie se mescolata a quello sguardo intenso, penetrante, bruciante fisso nel suo. Gli sorrise e annuì in risposta, compiaciuto da quella piccola attenzione, e non stava mentendo. Il volto di Sesshomaru si rilassò perfino di più, un pollice si strusciò sulla sua guancia, e Naraku si sentì di tale buonumore da voler giocare un pochino.

– Non ci sei andato troppo pesante – mormorò, impertinente, malizioso, portando la punta del proprio naso a sfiorare quella di Sesshomaru. Lui non mutò molto espressione, ma quel sopracciglio sollevato di qualche millimetro fu più che sufficiente a trasmettere un certo messaggio di scetticismo.

– Non sembravi pensarla così – commentò, con voce così calma da non necessitare di nessuna ironia per farlo rabbrividire deliziato e ridacchiare, piano e poi più forte, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, passandogli un braccio dietro la schiena per stringersi di più a lui; prima che potesse accorgersene le loro labbra si erano incontrate e lui stava chiudendo gli occhi, assaporando quel bacio lieve e tiepido, senza sapere chi dei due si fosse mosso verso l'altro, forse si erano trovati a mezza strada. Tutto ciò che conosceva era quel sapore, quella delicatezza che Sesshomaru svelava solo nei momenti più intimi, solo a lui.

Quando si divisero, Naraku socchiuse gli occhi, rendendosi conto di quanto pesanti fossero le proprie palpebre. Stava cercando di sforzarsi ad aprirli del tutto, quando colse la scintilla affettuosa in quelle iridi così vicine, il cullare delle dita tra i suoi capelli.

– Dormi – disse piano Sesshomaru, senza suonare affatto risentito. Naraku riuscì a trovare un pallido sorriso.

– È un ordine? – chiese, solo per prolungare di qualche attimo il loro abbraccio, per sentire un'ultima volta quella voce. Ebbe l'impressione che Sesshomaru avesse roteato appena gli occhi, o forse scosso la testa con indulgenza, ma non poteva esserne troppo sicuro. Aveva la mente decisamente altrove.

– Buonanotte – mormorò il suo master, prima di sfiorargli per un ultimo attimo le labbra con le proprie – Ti amo.

Ogni centimetro del suo corpo si rilassò, una totale pace lo coprì come un velo. Per qualsiasi altra cosa da dire, esisteva il mattino seguente, e Naraku si abbandonò alla spossatezza e alla quieta gioia: gli sussurrò che lo amava a propria volta, e aveva a malapena finito quando gli occhi gli si chiusero e la sua mente sprofondò nel sonno.

Quale meraviglioso, dolcissimo colpo di grazia.


	2. Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una giornata di sole, e malvagi, maliziosi piani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'ho detto nelle note che questa fanfiction è smut? Tipo, tanto smut? Tipo, davvero, seriamente, totalmente smut? No, perché lo è così tanto che una semplice tag mi sembra troppo poco... ma me la farò bastare, immagino. :P

Una ritmica carezza. Guancia, tempia, capelli. Guancia, tempia, capelli. Lenta, affettuosa, ma ferma.

Prima ancora di aprire gli occhi, Naraku mosse un braccio, tastò il materasso con una mano. Cercò il tepore, la pelle, un volto, senza trovarli. Ma la carezza che lo aveva svegliato continuava, più delicata, forse, eppure sempre lì. Così rassicurante, così piacevole...

Socchiuse gli occhi, scoprendo che le calde luci della stanza erano accese. Non ferirono la sua vista – c'era un motivo se non erano troppo brillanti –, ma Naraku batté comunque le palpebre un paio di volte, cercando di scacciare i residui del sonno. Anche se non riuscì a raggiungere il completo successo, le dita sfiorarono l'angolo della sua bocca con gentilezza, e non poté più resistere: voltò il capo, si lasciò ricadere sulla schiena, e Sesshomaru era lì, seduto al suo fianco.

Per un secondo, solo per un secondo, Naraku riuscì a sorprendere, in quelle iridi dal colore così stupendo da sembrare irreale, uno sguardo morbido come raramente Sesshomaru se ne concedeva, quella sua posata, calma, mai scomposta dolcezza più intensa che mai; l'istante successivo i lineamenti di quel volto perfetto si riaggiustarono in una freddezza ben maggiore, benché niente affatto aspra, mentre la mano che aveva accarezzato Naraku fino a quel momento scendeva a fermarsi sul suo petto, massaggiandolo con il pollice. Lui non poté che sorridere.

Chi aveva bisogno del sole, quando esisteva uno spettacolo simile come alba, e solo per lui?

– Buongiorno – mormorò, allargando il proprio sogghigno, la voce un poco roca per via del sonno, ma lieta. Sesshomaru non aveva ancora staccato gli occhi dai suoi.

– Buongiorno – rispose, calmo, ma non gelido, senza smettere di strusciare il pollice contro la sua pelle – Sono le undici e mezza.

Naraku sollevò un sopracciglio, con il puro intento di risultare impertinente. Sì, dormiva parecchio e no, non se ne vergognava; l'unico problema consisteva nel fatto che lo stesso non si sarebbe potuto dire di Sesshomaru, che era mattiniero peggio di un gallo, e a tal proposito...

Corrugò la fronte.

– Che ci fai già vestito? – domandò, confuso, in parte per scherzo, in parte per davvero, avendo notato la camicia bianco candido e i semplici pantaloni scuri che coprivano quel corpo che, tecnicamente, sarebbe dovuto essere ancora pressoché nudo nel suo letto. Sesshomaru, però, non si alterò di un millimetro.

– Mi sono alzato e mi sono fatto una doccia – spiegò, quasi impassibile nella propria tranquillità – Puoi fartene una anche tu. Io vado di sopra, preparo qualcosa per colazione. Vuoi caffè?

Naraku costruì un broncio sul proprio volto, di nuovo a metà tra sincerità e finzione.

– Perché non mi hai svegliato prima? – chiese, in un tono un poco assonato che suonò lamentoso al punto giusto, afferrando quella mano sul suo petto tra le proprie, all'improvviso affamato di nuove attenzioni, e soprattutto di una doccia insieme. Un pizzico deluso, forse.

Sesshomaru liberò la propria mano, ma solo per portarla al suo viso, mentre la sua espressione si ammorbidiva appena. Il che si chiamava barare.

– Avevi bisogno di riposare – gli mormorò, senza scomporsi e senza sorridere, ma Naraku sapeva quanto valore avesse l'empatia quando proveniva da lui. Gli accenni di sentimenti amari svanirono all'istante dal suo cervello, e quando grugnì in risposta era, stavolta, del tutto scherzoso.

– Falso – rispose, con un mezzo sorrisetto di sfida, e subito dopo tentò di tirarsi sui gomiti. Ci riuscì, ma scoprì quanto le sue braccia e la sua schiena fossero ancora indolenzite dalla sera precedente, e si lasciò scappare una smorfia.

“ _Ouch_ ”.

Sesshomaru sollevò un sopracciglio, con l'aria appena beffarda di chi la sa lunga. Una spintarella della sua mano al centro del suo petto, e Naraku ricadde sul cuscino, stando al gioco, imitando un cipiglio offeso ma senza riuscire a mantenerlo per più di un paio di secondi, prima di ridacchiare.

– Ok, forse un po' – ammise, sogghignando, e poi lasciandosi scappare un mugolio compiaciuto e soddisfatto alla carezza sul suo collo e dietro il suo orecchio, decisa e affettuosa, mentre Sesshomaru assumeva un'espressione più indulgente.

Era bellissimo. Perfetto.

E crudele, nel volerlo abbandonare.

– Distenditi con me – tentò un'ultima volta di impietosirlo, cercando di sembrare dolce e sperduto, ma probabilmente risultando solo malizioso – Solo un paio di minuti, dai...

Sesshomaru scosse appena la testa. Si chinò su di lui e lo baciò a stampo – più che sufficiente per stuzzicare le farfalle nel suo stomaco e per farlo impazzire dalla voglia di avere di più –, ma poi si risollevò.

– Caffè o no? – chiese, con un certo tono gentile ma definitivo che portò Naraku a sospirare, sconfitto.

Ok, cinquantaquattro a tre per l'inflessibile master. E il povero sub aveva iniziato a contare da poco.

– Con un vagone di zucchero, come minimo – cercò almeno di ottenere, con un nuovo mezzo sorriso. Sesshomaru annuì e gli fece un'ultima carezza.

– D'accordo – gli mormorò, alzandosi – Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve.

– Non mi vuoi attorno?

Come fosse possibile afferrare il lenzuolo e lanciarglielo sopra la faccia con tale rapidità da prenderlo di sorpresa era un mistero pari solo a quello che riguardava il trovarsi già sulla porta quando Naraku aveva a malapena finito di ridere e di liberarsi dalla stoffa. Certe volte, si aveva l'impressione che Sesshomaru fosse un poco soprannaturale, e non solo quando si sbottonava la camicia con l'aria più calma e sexy dell'intero universo – quello era seriamente oltre l'umana comprensione, tra parentesi.

Rimasto solo, Naraku sorrise tra sé, fissando il soffitto. Mezzo soffocato da un lenzuolo. Beh, aveva sopportato punizioni peggiori.

Sesshomaru poteva non avere fretta, ma lui era impaziente. Era vero che non avessero impegni di sorta né quel giorno né quello successivo – il perfetto fine settimana –, ma proprio per questo Naraku non era disposto a stargli lontano troppo a lungo.

Dopo un minuto passato a stiracchiarsi, si alzò, sentendosi generalmente indolenzito, ma non troppo, e di sicuro non come la sera prima. Raggiunse il bagno con passo pigro, ma non a caso impostò l'acqua della doccia su una temperatura tiepida più tendente al freddo che al caldo: un buongiorno da parte di Sesshomaru era sempre la cosa più gradita al mondo, ma per azionare davvero il suo cervello aveva bisogno di qualcosa che non gli mettesse voglia di fare le fusa e raggomitolarsi tutto contento come un gattino. Il che non sarebbe stato un problema, se Sesshomaru fosse rimasto con lui, ma il dado era tratto. Anche se davvero avrebbe voluto fare quella doccia con lui.

Si lavò per bene e si asciugò i capelli alla svelta, lasciandoli un poco umidi; aveva un paio di progetti per la testa, e non lo richiedevano avere un look perfetto. Si vestì senza preoccuparsi troppo dell'eleganza, ma ben conscio che quel paio di pantaloni da ginnastica gli faceva un bel culo.

Salì di sopra con passo decisamente pimpante, ignorando le proprie gambe ancora un pochetto indolenzite, e non aveva nemmeno bevuto il caffè. Doveva ammetterlo, aveva un certo languore nello stomaco, e annusare il profumo di pane tostato lo fece sorridere. O forse fu la bella luce del sole che filtrava attraverso le ampie porte-finestre, il verde del giardino, l'azzurro intenso del cielo. O forse fu vedere Sesshomaru seduto al tavolo da pranzo, intento a leggere qualcosa sul suo portatile sorseggiando la sua bevanda in una tazza con un motivetto di cani e gatti stilizzati che Naraku gli aveva regalato per motivi del tutto random – o forse per imbarazzarlo e metterlo alla prova, d'accordo, ma aveva ricevuto una lezione su come un gentiluomo potesse utilizzare con classe e dignità anche un oggetto così stupido. Ormai stava sbiadendo, a forza di essere usata e lavata, ma Naraku non lo riteneva affatto un motivo per cui arrabbiarsi.

Vide un piatto con uova strapazzate e due fette di pane generosamente spalmate di marmellata, insieme a una seconda tazza ancora fumante, sistemati nel posto di fronte a Sesshomaru. Mhm. Non era un ingrato, ma la cosa non funzionava alla perfezione in quel modo.

Con estrema disinvoltura, prese fra le mani la propria colazione e aggirò il tavolo. Sesshomaru alzò gli occhi per un momento, indecifrabile, ma quando Naraku arrivò al suo fianco e si sedette sulla sedia accanto a lui era già tornato a fissare lo schermo del computer. Naraku non se la prese, anzi, non appena ebbe le mani libere gli circondò le spalle con il braccio sinistro, sistemandosi il più vicino che poté, e raggiunse la sua guancia con un bacio a schiocco. Sesshomaru non si scompose, né si girò, ma le sue dita si posarono sulla sua coscia e la accarezzarono un paio di volte, su e giù – “ _Sì, so che sei qui_ ”, il messaggio nemmeno troppo sottile. Più che accettabile, specie perché non stava cercando di scostarsi da lui. O meglio, accettabile per un inizio.

Naraku impugnò la forchetta* e iniziò a mangiare le uova, massaggiando nel modo più impercettibile e lieve che trovò la stoffa sulla spalla di Sesshomaru. Dopo tre o quattro bocconi, e dopo aver assaggiato il caffè – zuccherato per bene, come lui aveva chiesto –, decise di dare una sbirciatina al portatile: ciò che gli saltò all'occhio fu una serie di immagini di orologi da polso. Non esattamente qualcosa che si fosse aspettato, ma distolse in fretta lo sguardo, sapendo che Sesshomaru tendeva a irritarsi quando cercava di spiare troppo. C'erano altri modi per soddisfare la propria curiosità.

– Che combini? – chiese con noncuranza, prima di concedersi un altro boccone di uova, stringendosi un poco di più a Sesshomaru, ma senza esagerare.

Lui non rispose subito: si portò alle labbra la propria tazza e prese un lento, misurato sorso, senza mai staccare gli occhi dallo schermo. Naraku stava iniziando a desiderare _ardentemente_ di essere un indirizzo web o una goccia di caffè, quando alla fine Sesshomaru ridusse la pagina a un'icona in basso sul desktop e si voltò con calma a guardarlo, appoggiando la tazza sul tavolo.

– Ho ricevuto un paio di e-mail interessanti – disse, fissandolo negli occhi, la voce bassa e quasi priva di intonazioni, ma calda – Riguardano te.

Il sogghigno sorse spontaneo.

– Se riguarda me, è interessante. Mi piace.

Sesshomaru gli lanciò un'occhiata di rimprovero, ma quando parlò di nuovo lo fece senza alcuna amarezza.

– Ricordi quel film di cui parlavamo la settimana scorsa?

– Quello in cui dovrei essere un affascinante drogato?

– Penso che dovresti accettare la parte. O almeno sono sulla strada per pensarlo.

– Credevo non ti piacesse – osservò Naraku, sollevando un sopracciglio – Uno stereotipo, dicevi.

– Ne ho parlato più a fondo con il regista, i giorni scorsi – replicò Sesshomaru, serio – Mi ha descritto di più ciò di cui si tratta, e pare che i temi siano trattati con cura, che il personaggio sia centrale e piuttosto ben tratteggiato. E pagano perfino oltre le aspettative. Ho finito col chiedere la sceneggiatura, e la notizia è che mi è appena arrivata.

– Beh... fico – fu tutto ciò che Naraku riuscì a pescare come prima risposta, nel vago stupore di ricordarsi di avere una carriera, e non solo un bellissimo master da sedurre, nella propria vita – Pare... fico! Posso leggere con te, vero?

– Certo che puoi leggere. La decisione finale è tua.

Non aveva parlato con particolare enfasi, ma nemmeno aveva avuto alcuna esitazione – aveva enunciato un dato di fatto, né più né meno, e Naraku sorrise all'ennesima prova di ciò che già sapeva da tempo: non avrebbe potuto avere una persona migliore al proprio fianco.

– Non vedo l'ora – esclamò, un certo entusiasmo del tutto genuino nelle vene – Sul serio, promette benissimo! Sono stanco di lavoretti saltuari. Grazie mille.

Sesshomaru gli passò un braccio attorno alla vita e annuì appena, senza scomporsi, ma chiuse gli occhi e accettò il bacio che Naraku gli posò sulle labbra; poi si voltò di nuovo verso il computer, lasciandolo scendere a mordicchiargli il collo lasciato scoperto e invitante dai capelli.

Profumava di bagnoschiuma, di miele. Così liscio, tiepido e morbido. Qualcosa nel cervello di Naraku cercò di ricordargli che, giusto nel caso avesse fame, non aveva ancora neppure toccato il pane con la marmellata, ma l'idea non era nemmeno lontanamente appetitosa tanto quanto lo era quella di continuare ad assaporare quella pelle; ma anche dopo diversi secondi Sesshomaru non dava particolari segni di cedimento, e Naraku si ritrovò a girarsi appena per guardare il portatile: stava ancora scorrendo quella galleria di orologi dall'aria elegante. E che diamine.

Rimase con il mento appoggiato sulla sua spalla, con ben poche intenzioni di lasciarsi sconfiggere in quel modo.

– Ti vuoi comprare un regalo? – chiese, davvero curioso di scoprire il perché di tanta attenzione nei confronti di qualcosa che, lui lo sapeva, non rientrava nei consueti interessi di Sesshomaru, il quale scosse la testa.

– No – rispose – Questo riguarda la seconda e-mail.

Usò il cursore per indicare la marca degli orologi sullo schermo. Naraku ne aveva sentito parlare, di recente. Era spuntata sul mercato da un anno o due, ma stava avendo parecchio successo, e a dire il vero lui capiva il perché: non sarebbe stato possibile definirla la nuova frontiera del lusso, ma nemmeno metteva in commercio cianfrusaglie da quattro soldi – ricadeva in quella via di mezzo che era sempre un gran lasciapassare verso buoni risultati, in simili attività.

– Ti vogliono per la pubblicità del loro ultimo prodotto. Sia foto, che spot televisivo.

Suonò un poco più freddo rispetto a prima. L'entusiasmo di Naraku, invece, schizzò alle stelle.

– Fico parte due! – esclamò, sollevandosi dalla sua spalla senza quasi rendersene conto – Buona notizia, no?

– Mhm – fece in risposta Sesshomaru – Non ho un contratto, e poche informazioni su ciò di cui si tratti davvero. Stavo dando un'occhiata. Non ti voglio in nulla di stupido, né venderti a basso prezzo.

– La marca è ok – rispose Naraku – Volevo perfino comprarmi qualcosa, qualche tempo fa. I loro spot hanno un sapore molto... occidentale, direi.

– Già. Hanno tutte le tipiche caratteristiche delle pubblicità di moda.

– E cioè? – non riuscì a trattenere un sorrisetto impertinente. Sesshomaru rimase impassibile, ma lo guardò con una certa eloquenza.

– Illogiche, falsamente profonde, e composte al novanta percento da più o meno velate allusioni sessuali.

Non un singolo accenno di ironia. Più calmo di un maestro di yoga. Si portò perfino la tazza alle labbra. Bisognava inchinarsi di fronte alla sua grande saggezza? Forse, ma Naraku non poté impedirsi di ridacchiare.

– Uh-uh – sogghignò, malizioso – E immagino che il lato possessivo del master si stia facendo avanti...

– Non dire sciocchezze – ribatté Sesshomaru, imperturbabile – Il punto è che non sei un modello, ma un attore. Non voglio che il pubblico lo dimentichi.

– Molti attori fanno spot pubblicitari – osservò l'altro – Significa che sono famosi. Per me è fichissimo.

– Sarà. Ma sai cosa voglio per te.

Naraku accennò un sorriso, annuendo appena. Sì, la politica di Sesshomaru gli era sempre stata ben chiara: gli interessava molto di più essere il manager di un artista di talento, piuttosto che di un sex symbol senza cervello. Ed era più che pronto a lavorare duro per portare il già conosciuto Naraku Saimyosho ben in alto scegliendo la strada meno facile, ma più dignitosa, anche perché la sua famiglia e il suo cognome, Taisho, erano già legati a fama o successo, anche se in molti modi diversi: non c'era granché bisogno di scorciatoie, per lui. A Naraku la strategia andava più che bene – era l'ultimo a voler sprecare le proprie capacità –, ma era un tantino meno... rigido, al riguardo. Scoccò un altro bacio a tradimento sulla guancia di Sesshomaru, avvolgendolo anche con l'altro proprio braccio e stringendolo forte. Il modo in cui lui rimase pressoché inerte lo divertì da morire e gli fece solo venire voglia di stuzzicarlo di più.

– Ti va di informarti meglio su questo spot? Per me? – chiese, sornione, strusciando la punta del proprio naso contro il suo orecchio – Mi interessa...

Gli parve di sentirlo sospirare appena.

– D'accordo – mormorò, senza voltarsi, né preoccuparsi dei baci che stavano iniziando a percorrere la linea della sua mascella – Chiederò dettagli. Non appena potrò muovere di nuovo le mie braccia.

Naraku sogghignò sulla sua guancia. Anziché allentare la propria presa attorno a lui, la strinse.

– Grazie – sussurrò, prima di mordicchiargli con gentilezza la pelle – Sarà divertente. Anche se non quanto ieri sera, lo sai...

Dopo un momento di pausa, Sesshomaru si rilassò appena.

– Ti è piaciuto? – domandò, la voce calma un poco più bassa e carezzevole, più vicina alla sua modalità _master_ , e Naraku rabbrividì deliziato.

– Certo – mormorò in risposta, senza neppure un singolo accenno di sarcasmo – Da impazzire.

Sesshomaru lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio, girandosi solo quel tanto che bastava. Era ben chiaro che non stesse compiendo nessuno sforzo per essere seducente, ma proprio per quello la sua espressione tranquilla, il suo sguardo intenso erano semplicemente mozzafiato.

– Mi fa piacere – disse piano, con una strana, graffiante dolcezza – Forse dovrei bendarti più spesso.

Il cuore di Naraku accelerò il proprio ritmo senza alcun ritegno.

– Ho amato tutto – gli confidò, stringendolo più forte, adorante, affamato – Tutto. Ne voglio ancora. E ancora. E ancora. Presto. Adesso.

Punteggiò le proprie parole con leggeri baci, ovunque riuscisse ad arrivare – così perso in un desiderio che andava oltre la semplice estasi della carne, da non poter prevedere cosa stesse per colpirlo.

– No, Naraku. Non oggi. E non fino a quando non sapremo qualcosa sullo spot, visto che ci tieni tanto.

Un momento di immobilità e silenzio.

“ _Maledizione_ ”.

La sottilissima nota di ironico trionfo nell'ultima parte della frase aveva tutte le ragioni di essere lì, inutile negarlo. “ _Così è ingiusto_ ”, Naraku provò la forte tentazione di piagnucolare come un bambino, ma si limitò a sbuffare un poco contro il suo collo, prima di appoggiargli in un movimento drammatico la fronte sulla spalla, sconfitto una volta di più.

Solo i produttori sapevano se e quali parti di lui volevano nude.

“ _Uffa_ ”.

Cinquantacinque a tre.

Sesshomaru non lo consolò. Approfittò di quel suo momento di debolezza per divincolarsi un poco e avvicinarsi al computer, tendendo le mani verso la tastiera, ma questo riportò un po' di animo in Naraku, che lo strinse con capricciosa forza, costringendolo a tornare dov'era prima. Sesshomaru si lasciò scappare un sospiro vagamente esasperato, ma non oppose resistenza.

– Quando vuoi leggere quel copione? – decise di chiedere Naraku, per sviare da quel vicolo cieco e riportare il proprio morale a buoni livelli.

– Oggi pomeriggio, credo – rispose Sesshomaru, con una tranquillità che fece capire all'altro che non era troppo seccato da quell'insistenza – Con calma, prima, e poi con più attenzione. Voglio essere sicuro di non perdermi nulla su cui potrei voler discutere.

– Sei così sexy quando sei professionale – osservò Naraku, curvando di nuovo le labbra in un sorriso, cercando di tornare più caldo e persuasivo – Ma non ti stressare, mhm? È il week-end anche per te...

– Non ci aspetteranno per sempre.

– Fino a lunedì, sì – replicò Naraku, morbido, prima di inspirare a fondo il profumo di Sesshomaru, di accarezzarlo, di attirarlo ancora di più a sé – Dai, rilassati... è una bella giornata. Facciamo un tuffo in piscina insieme.

Sesshomaru voltò il capo verso di lui, incrociando i suoi occhi, quasi fronte contro fronte. Il suo sguardo era _davvero_ lontano dall'essere gelido, e Naraku sorrise nel sentire una mano sfiorare con gentilezza la propria coscia; non aveva idea se stessero per baciarsi fino a perdere la nozione del tempo, o continuare a sussurrarsi parole l'uno sulle labbra dell'altro, ma la triste verità fu che non lo scoprì mai: il telefono di Sesshomaru squillò.

“ _Dev'essere uno scherzo_ ”.

Perfino Sesshomaru stesso si accigliò, una vaga irritazione ben chiara sui suoi lineamenti, mentre il loro abbraccio si scioglieva e lui si infilava una mano in tasca per tirare fuori il cellulare. Fissò lo schermo mentre si separavano, e la sua espressione divenne perfino più dura; malgrado ciò, portò il telefono all'orecchio.

– Pronto? – disse, la voce priva anche della più leggera nota del calore che dedicava a Naraku, lo sguardo fisso di fronte a sé. Una pausa – Cosa? Rallenta _adesso_ , Inuyasha, o la chiudiamo già qui.

Se anche non ci fosse stato quel nome in mezzo alla frase, l'asprezza del tono di Sesshomaru sarebbe stata più che sufficiente per portare Naraku a capire chi fosse all'altro lato della linea: c'era solo una persona con cui il suo agente fosse così amaro a prescindere, ed si trattava di quel suo fastidioso fratello minore.

Giudicò fosse una scelta opportuna voltarsi e occuparsi della propria colazione, lasciando stare le uova ormai fredde e il caffè tiepido e portandosi alle labbra una fetta di pane. Non poteva impedirsi di ascoltare, ma di certo non avrebbe fissato con insistenza Sesshomaru rischiando di irritarlo.

A dire il vero, ci fu un silenzio piuttosto lungo, prima che l'altro parlasse di nuovo.

– Quindi? – chiese alla fine, gelido, secco, senza nessun accenno di curiosità o interesse, e nemmeno di ironia. Altra pausa, in cui Naraku riuscì a sentire il suono della voce che proveniva dal cellulare esclamare qualcosa con forza; Sesshomaru allontanò il telefono dal proprio orecchio di qualche centimetro prima di rispondere, usando lo stesso identico tono di prima – Per quale ragione questo dovrebbe riguardarmi?

Il volume di Inuyasha salì ancora, e un'esplicita smorfia si dipinse sul bel volto di Sesshomaru, che finì con l'alzarsi quasi di scatto dalla sedia e allontanarsi dal tavolo. Naraku continuò a mangiare, anche se con ben poco appetito, e senza potersi impedire di guardare con la coda dell'occhio la figura di Sesshomaru, benché lui fosse di schiena, la postura un po' troppo rigida.

– Non seccare Myoga come stai osando fare con me. Sei tu quello che ha amici-

Fu interrotto, e all'istante Naraku lo sentì sospirare – un suono estremamente irritato. E la sua pazienza si esaurì dopo meno di trenta secondi.

– Vuoi un mio consiglio, Inuyasha? – sibilò all'improvviso, con ogni probabilità troncando il fratello a propria volta, aspro e tagliente come una lama di ghiaccio – Piantala di bere e _arrangiati_.

E con questo riagganciò, abbassando di colpo il braccio che teneva il telefono lungo il fianco. Rimase fermo per qualche momento, prendendo un paio di respiri così profondi che Naraku poté udirli; quando si voltò, c'era ancora un'ombra oscura nel suo sguardo, benché il volto fosse composto, i passi che lo riportarono al tavolo calmi a sufficienza. Appoggiò il cellulare accanto al computer e si risedette al proprio posto, mettendo le mani sulla tastiera e iniziando a digitare qualcosa.

Imbarazzante. C'era un motivo se, pur non avendolo mai conosciuto di persona e solo visto in televisione un paio di volte, Naraku non era un grande ammiratore del fratello del proprio amante.

Inghiottì il boccone che stava masticando e si schiarì con discrezione la voce.

– Qualche problema? – chiese, cercando di non avere un tono né troppo leggero e spensierato, né preoccupato o curioso. Vicino, ma non intrusivo.

– Non mio – ribatté Sesshomaru, impenetrabile, senza voltarsi. Poi le sue dita si bloccarono e le sue spalle si rilassarono un poco, mentre lui chiudeva gli occhi e si portava una mano a massaggiarsi la fronte, e un sospiro più stanco e moderato gli sfuggiva dalle labbra.

Sì, quando era infastidito tendeva a dimenticarsi di non esserlo con tutti, ma stava migliorando, perlomeno con la persona con cui condivideva il novantanove percento della propria vita. Naraku apprezzò l'impegno nell'occhiata piuttosto morbida che gli fu rivolta.

– Per quello che mi è stato possibile comprendere – iniziò l'altro, piano, giusto una punta di duro sarcasmo nelle parole – Il _suo_ agente lo ha piantato, o è sul punto di farlo. Cosa già successa almeno tre volte, con lo stesso tizio. E su cui non posso, né voglio agire.

Naraku trattenne uno sbuffo, lasciando sul piatto l'ultimo boccone di pane tostato. Si riavvicinò a Sesshomaru, mettendogli una mano sulla schiena, ma attento a non esagerare, ora.

– Continuo a non capire perché cerchi te, tra tutte le persone che deve conoscere – commentò. Nulla che non avesse già detto in passato, in realtà, ma non c'era molto altro da discutere sull'argomento, lì per lì. Sesshomaru scrollò le spalle, ma non si ritrasse.

– La scusa, stavolta, è che “non si fida di nessuno” – rispose, piatto – Il che, ha specificato, non significa che si fidi di me.

– Non ha senso – ribatté Naraku, aggrottando la fronte.

– Perfino quel suo ottuso cervello afferra che il vecchio Myoga ha già fatto troppo per noi. E pare che la colpa della sua situazione sia mia, come al solito.

– E per quale diavolo di ragione?

– Non lo so. Perché non ho intenzione di essere coinvolto nell'automobilismo, suppongo. Stranamente, non riesce mai a spiegarmelo. È sempre la stessa storia, Naraku, non vale la pena parlarne.

– Lo so, ma mi irrita. Vorrei una soluzione.

– Curioso. I nostri sentimenti coincidono al riguardo.

Per un momento Naraku provò la tentazione di ridacchiare, sotto quell'occhiata un po' cupa e un po' ironica, ma c'era una domanda che gli premeva parecchio chiedere, ed era seria. Rischiosa, forse un po' azzardata, ma tenersela dentro avrebbe finito con il tormentarlo, a lungo andare – come quando gli era sorto il dubbio che Sesshomaru non condividesse il denaro del padre con il fratello come avrebbe dovuto. Cosa non vera, per la cronaca, anche se il discorso al riguardo era parecchio complicato. E non c'entrava, in quell'occasione; piuttosto, il punto era che non voleva che Sesshomaru facesse scelte che risultassero, alla fine, fonte di guai troppi gravi.

– Era... ubriaco?

Sesshomaru incrociò il suo sguardo, serio, e Naraku seppe all'istante di avergli fatto intuire con chiarezza il perché di quella domanda.

– Penso avesse i postumi – fu la risposta, ferma, più pratica che aspra – Ma sono sicuro che non si tratti di un problema... ricorrente. Lo noterei. O almeno, Myoga lo noterebbe. Non c'è da preoccuparsi. Può darsi che il suo agente non abbia apprezzato il suo comportamento e che tutto parta da lì, ma capita a chiunque di lasciarsi andare all'alcol per una notte o due.

Era stato troppo chiaro e deciso – e sincero, e non ombroso –, per non credergli. E, quindi, stavolta Naraku non aveva motivo di trattenersi dal sogghignare.

– Anche a te? – chiese, tuffandosi nell'opportunità di cambiare argomento, ritrovando un po' di sana malizia, avvicinandosi di più; e Sesshomaru alzò gli occhi al cielo per un momento, ma poi si voltò, portandosi di nuovo a essere faccia a faccia con lui.

– No – rispose, con una severità in qualche modo morbida, un rimprovero per nulla duro, privo di rancore, e Naraku allargò il proprio sorriso, piuttosto lieto, inutile negarlo.

– Non ti credo – decise di stuzzicarlo, divertito – Ora sono curioso, sai?

Raggiunse la sua guancia con un altro bacio, sperando di recuperare l'atmosfera persa; Sesshomaru si lasciò scappare uno sbuffo indulgente, ma poi gli posò una mano sul petto, allontanandolo un poco, anche se con garbo.

Malgrado la leggera delusione, quel modo in cui Sesshomaru lo guardava in viso, apertamente, senza mostrare un singolo accenno di timidezza o indecisione, era sempre così magnetico. E il tocco delle dita che salirono alla sua guancia, morbide e gentili, fu così caldo.

– Farò un po' di palestra – gli disse, il tono pressoché incolore, ma massaggiandogli la pelle con il pollice – Dopo aver risposto alle mail.

Naraku sentì l'impulso di mettere il broncio, ma fu bravo a riprendersi e a trasformarlo in un sorriso allusivo, suadente, giusto un pizzico supplichevole.

– Posso ricordarti una seconda volta che... abbiamo una piscina? – azzardò, e seppe subito di non essere riuscito a nascondere la propria ardente bramosia di restare con lui per ore, e ore, e ore, senza separarsi un istante, senza pensare a niente e nessun altro. Fare palestra insieme non era un problema, di solito, ma quel giorno? Non una saggia idea, per il suo fisico.

Sesshomaru lo fissò negli occhi con un'intensità di gran lunga superiore alla media delle sue occhiate. E un po' lo colse di sorpresa, un po' lo scaldò, un po' lo fece impazzire e gioire quando fu lui stesso a chinarsi in avanti e a posargli un tiepido, soffice bacio sulle labbra; Naraku chiuse gli occhi e gli mise le mani sui fianchi, ma avrebbe dovuto sapere che sarebbe stato breve, e difatti perfino il suo tentativo di protrarsi di nuovo verso il calore che si stava allontanando con calma dal suo viso fu inutile.

– Tu puoi nuotare, nulla te lo impedisce. Io non sono in vena. Ho davvero bisogno di correre.

Peggio ancora, Sesshomaru si staccò del tutto da lui, scostò la sedia, sembrò concentrarsi sul computer – mostrandogli solo il proprio elegante, raffinato, inarrivabile profilo, il che non aiutava affatto.

Dovette percepire il suo sguardo corrucciato, perché, per quanto senza voltarsi neppure di un millimetro, parlò di nuovo.

– La telefonata di mio fratello non c'entra, Naraku. I miei programmi per oggi sono sempre stati questi.

Naraku ci credeva, ma allo stesso tempo non era... d'accordo. Ossia: poteva benissimo essere vero che Sesshomaru avesse sempre avuto intenzione di allenarsi un poco, quel giorno; ma quel modo in cui si erano abbracciati prima che il telefono squillasse, così intimo e perfetto, come se fossero del tutto persi l'uno nell'altro... oh, a giudicare da questo, se solo non fosse stato per l'imprevisto di Inuyasha Naraku era piuttosto certo che sarebbe stato in grado di convincere l'altro a _cambiare_ idea, e senza neppure sentirsi presuntuoso. Ma ormai Sesshomaru aveva alzato le sue barriere, quelle che impedivano al suo malumore di sgorgare all'esterno, e all'affetto e al conforto di farsi davvero strada all'interno; forzarle era un rischio che non valeva la pena correre, come era stato facile imparare tempo addietro, a spese di qualche litigata molto poco piacevole. Quando era il momento di lasciarlo in pace, era il momento, punto. L'elemento irritante era costituito dalla colpa che quello stupido fratello ne aveva, ma c'era poco da fare al riguardo.

Comunque, inutile crogiolarsi nella delusione. Bisognava pensare positivo: la giornata era lunga, e l'intero fine settimana lo era perfino di più. Sesshomaru non sarebbe certo rimasto desideroso di solitudine per sempre, né poteva passare tutta la vita nella loro piccola palest– _woah_.

Colpo di genio.

L'idea fu così improvvisa, semplice, meravigliosa e brillante che Naraku trattenne il fiato tutto d'un lampo, molto più rumorosamente di quanto non avrebbe desiderato; e Sesshomaru si voltò subito, un sopracciglio inarcato in un evidente interrogativo.

Come trattenersi dal sorridere a trentadue denti, riuscendo a renderlo perfino più perplesso?

– Scusa – sogghignò – È il compleanno di un amico, l'ho appena ricordato.

– Chi?

– Non lo conosci – rispose con noncuranza. Tutte menzogne, chiaro, ma non era un bravo attore solo per dire. Dall'altro lato, Sesshomaru conosceva molto bene più o meno tutte le sue tecniche, e dunque continuò a fissarlo con un certo sospetto, ma ormai Naraku poteva cavarsela se cambiava argomento in fretta, lo sapeva, e fu proprio quello che si impegnò a fare, in tono piuttosto alto e allegro – E va bene, mio signore. Suppongo andrò a mettermi un costume.

Si stiracchiò, curandosi di mettere bene in mostra i muscoli delle proprie braccia e delle proprie spalle. Non che sperasse di sedurlo con così poco, ma... beh, d'accordo, un tantino ci sperava, ma non davvero, ecco. Piuttosto, non esitò un secondo di più a cingergli di nuovo la vita, appoggiando il proprio mento vicino all'incavo del suo collo.

– Ricorda solo di non stancarti troppo, ok? – gli soffiò all'orecchio, morbido, un sorriso malizioso e sornione ancora stampato sul volto – E grazie per la colazione.

Gli lasciò un lunghissimo bacio sulla guancia, cercando di non mettersi a ridere nel sentire quel “Prego” per nulla imbarazzato e _molto_ severo che Sesshomaru disse piano – più un “ _Non indago solo perché ho altro da fare, ma riga dritto_ ” che una vera formula di cortesia.

Lo adorava.

Si staccò da lui, prese un ultimo generoso sorso di caffè e si alzò, deviando dal dirigersi subito in camera solo per portare piatto e tazza fino in cucina. Poi lasciò il soggiorno, con tutta la confidenza nel portamento che avere un piano malvagio in serbo riusciva sempre a infondergli. Diede le spalle all'altro per quasi tutto il tempo, ma quei pochi scorci dell'espressione di Sesshomaru che carpì prima di sparire nel corridoio non fecero altro che sollevare ancora più in alto il livello del suo umore – c'era qualcosa di vaghissimamente confuso nel suo sguardo, e sapere di essere una delle ben poche persone al mondo in grado di vaghissimamente confonderlo era idilliaco. Senza contare le prospettive deliziose che aveva in mente, chiaro.

Di norma afferrava il primo costume che trovasse nel cassetto, quando si trattava di farsi due vasche nella loro piscina privata, ma quella mattina, giusto perché era di indole simpatica, andò a cercare quello blu scuro, corto, che tendeva a stargli piuttosto attillato un po' ovunque; la tentazione di rubare uno di quelli di Sesshomaru per il gusto di vedere la sua reazione attraversò il suo cervello, ma solo per un momento. Non sapeva se ricadesse nell'ampia categoria “esagerare”, e quella non era l'occasione giusta per essere creativi e fare scoperte.

Afferrò al volo la crema solare e un asciugamano, ma si guardò bene dall'avvolgere il telo attorno ai propri fianchi o alle proprie spalle. Di nuovo, nessuna enorme aspettativa... ma tentare non costava nulla, no?

Quando tornò di sotto, Sesshomaru si stava alzando dal tavolo, chiudendo il portatile. Posò lo sguardo su di lui e non lo distolse – bella sfida per un master non ammirare il proprio adorato schiavo quando quella gli passeggia mezzo nudo davanti, si può supporre –, ma Naraku riuscì a non farsi scappare più di un sogghigno e un occhiolino, e alla fine lo oltrepassò, uscendo dalla casa attraverso la porta-finestra che dava proprio sulla piscina.

Gettò l'asciugamano su una delle sedie a sdraio, voltandosi per verificare se la remotissima possibilità che Sesshomaru l'avesse seguito si fosse per caso avverata, ma quello che riusciva a vedere del soggiorno da quella distanza era vuoto: la luce dei suoi occhi doveva essersi spostata in camera a cambiarsi in abiti più sportivi. La sola idea che si stesse spogliando in quel preciso istante mandò un brivido lungo la schiena di Naraku, ricordandogli il motivo per cui non aveva aspettato di andare nella stanza insieme a lui: resistere a certe tentazione non sarebbe stato impossibile, ovvio, visto che non era un animale, ma di sicuro qualche impertinenza di troppo sarebbe sfuggita, e il piano di Naraku era troppo prezioso e divertente e ironico e tutto il resto per essere rovinato.

E avrebbe funzionato, oh sì. Nessuno avrebbe potuto mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote.

 

Scherzi e sotterfugi a parte, era davvero una bella giornata: serena, limpida e calda, non al punto da rendere l'aria irrespirabile, ma abbastanza da suscitare la voglia per un buon bagno fresco.

Dopo essersi spalmato la crema sul corpo con cura – una stupida scottatura era davvero l'ultima delle cose che gli servivano, per svariate ragioni –, ed essersi costretto a lasciare perdere quel profondo desiderio di avere _qualcun altro_ a svolgere quel compito per lui, rimase per un poco disteso al sole per lasciarla asciugare, e poi finalmente entrò nell'acqua.

Come si era aspettato, non era divertente senza nessun master da stuzzicare e a cui tentare di sfilare il costume. Per quanto amasse rilassarsi in ammollo nella frescura, farlo da solo minacciava di ucciderlo di noia, e così decise di mettersi a fare vere e proprie vasche, in modo da tenersi impegnato. La cosa andò piuttosto bene e riempì il suo tempo, ma dopo un po' i suoi muscoli gli chiesero cortesemente prima di rallentare, e poi di fermarsi, e non volendo sprecare il proprio masochismo in quel modo finì con l'ascoltarli; in poche parole, quelle due ore e qualcosa passarono dentro e fuori dalla piscina, lasciandola quando l'irrequietezza della sua evidente solitudine arrivava troppo vicina a fargli salire il nervoso o la malinconia, tornandoci quando il sole rischiava di farlo sudare. Si tratteneva dal correre in casa e appiccicarsi a Sesshomaru nel bel mezzo di un sollevamento pesi solo perché aveva una stima troppo alta della propria inventiva – poco importava se il piano sembrava sempre più semplice e ovvio mano a mano che i minuti passavano, Sesshomaru comunque non pareva esserci arrivato, il che era perfidamente soddisfacente.

I suoi pensieri vagarono sulla notte precedente, su altre passate _esperienze_ , sul film che pareva attenderlo, e sullo spot, anche, salvo poi concentrarsi sul suo più immediato progetto ed esso soltanto: richiedeva una certa prontezza d'animo, e di vista, e di gambe. Non a caso iniziò a lanciare occhiate sempre più frequenti al salotto oltre la vetrata, e a ridurre il numero e la durata dei bagni, e a stare vicino al lato della piscina da cui poteva continuare a osservare la scena del suo futuro crimine. Intercettare Sesshomaru con la giusta tempistica era la parte più importante.

Piccolo spoiler? Ci riuscì. Ma non senza che il fato avesse tentato del suo meglio per fregarlo. Perché, _ovviamente_ , Naraku _doveva_ riuscire a cogliere la figura del suo master all'interno della casa quando lui si era _appena_ immerso in piscina per una rinfrescata _veloce._

Dei del cielo.

Quei muscoli che erano stati tanto garbati in precedenza lo mandarono direttamente a 'fanculo, senza passare per il via, mentre lui si issava di colpo sul bordo senza nemmeno pensare per un istante a raggiungere le scalette. Rischiò sul serio di distruggersi lo stomaco e in seguito le ginocchia, ma riuscì a trovarsi in piedi all'asciutto – più o meno – in tempo record.

E, senza la benché minima vergogna o dignità – era già in fottuto _ritardo_ , Sesshomaru si stava avvicinando al corridoio –, afferrò l'asciugamano, se lo mise attorno al corpo senza avere la più pallida idea di come dovesse apparire, e corse a tutta velocità in casa. Perlomeno era stato bravo a lasciare la porta-finestra un poco aperta: giusto un attimo prima che Sesshomaru scomparisse, un velocista fradicio lanciato come un bolide nel suo soggiorno attirò la sua _attenzione_ , a giudicare dal fatto che si voltò di colpo.

Con una delle espressioni più interrogative del secolo.

Probabilmente fu un miracolo se, piedi bagnati e tutto il resto, Naraku non fece un volo magistrale sul pavimento liscio e lindo della casa, ma la fortuna lo aiutò almeno ad arrivare sano e salvo di fronte a Sesshomaru, che non si era più mosso di un millimetro.

Oh, perfino ansimando per lo scatto improvviso che era stato costretto a fare, perfino nell'assoluto imbarazzo della situazione, il primo pensiero di Naraku fu quanto _sexy_ fosse quel tesoro che la vita gli aveva messo accanto – la frangia chiara un poco scompigliata sulla fronte, le braccia nude appena lucide di sudore, la canottiera aderente sul petto e sugli addominali, quello sguardo perplesso e... ah, già. Quello sguardo perplesso.

Sfoggiò il suo miglior sorriso da rubacuori.

– Ehi – salutò, allegro – Hai finito?

Sesshomaru sbatté le palpebre, lo scrutò da capo a piedi, incrociò di nuovo i suoi occhi. Una statua di marmo. Non disse una singola parola. Ci pensò il silenzio a trasmettere il messaggio.

“ _Di che cazzo mi sono drogato, dici? Eh, lunga storia_ ”.

Non smise di sorridere, ammiccante, mentre cercava di sistemarsi in maniera un poco più dignitosa l'asciugamano attorno alle spalle – ma senza coprire i propri muscoli, ovvio, e men che meno il costume, che da bagnato era perfino più attillato, com'era giusto che fosse.

– Ho finito anche io – spiegò, soddisfatto, senza lasciarsi intimorire. Sesshomaru corrugò la fronte, si spostò appena alla sua destra, guardò dietro la sua figura con aria seria e critica.

– Hai fatto un disastro sul pavimento, anche – osservò, così calmo che la traccia di rimprovero nella sua voce fu quasi comica, come quella di un flemmatico padre di famiglia in una qualche serie televisiva serale, ormai troppo abituato alle marachelle dei figli pestiferi per arrabbiarsi.

– Pulisco io dopo – Naraku trovò la prontezza di rispondere, divertito, noncurante, sicuro di sé. E poi poté percepire la perfidia farsi strada nel suo sogghigno, la luce trionfante e maligna nel proprio sguardo, mentre assaporava la parola seguente sulla punta della propria lingua prima ancora di dirla.

Una sola parola, già. Corta, anche. Ma tuttavia il fulcro del suo universo, in quel momento.

– Doccia?

Silenzio.

Un lampo di consapevolezza sul volto di Sesshomaru, il petto di Naraku che si riempiva di maliziosissimo orgoglio e perversissima felicità.

Ulteriore silenzio.

“ _Chiedo scusa?_ ”.

“ _Una doccia, insieme_ ”.

“ _Tutta questa stronzata per una doccia_ ”.

“ _Già_ ”.

“ _Solo per una doccia_ ”.

“ _Ah-ah_ ”.

“ _Tu sei fuori di testa_ ”.

“ _Così impari ad abbandonarmi la mattina e a fare tutto da solo, ecco_ ”.

Che le persone ci credessero o no, i dialoghi muti che una coppia affiatata come la loro poteva scambiarsi erano i più speciali – nel senso di esilaranti, e perfetti oltre il limite dello scibile. Sul serio, bastava guardarsi negli occhi in una situazione un po' spinosa, ed era come leggersi nel pensiero, ormai, con tanto di veri e propri botta e risposta telepatici. Profondo, in un certo senso, ma in quel contesto solo la determinazione di Naraku nell'arrivare a quella benedetta doccia insieme a un partner nudo e tutto per lui gli impedì di cedere fino in fondo al suo lato da idiota infantile e mettersi a ridere fino al giorno dopo: l'espressione ironicamente esasperata di Sesshomaru era la fine del cosmo, punto.

In ogni caso, però, impazziva anche dalla voglia di scoprire cosa l'altro avrebbe scelto di rispondere ad alta voce, e il suo sogghigno si allargava sempre più mano a mano che i secondi passavano; tutto ciò che alla fine ricevette in replica, tuttavia, fu un sospiro silenzioso, a occhi bassi. E una pausa. E uno sguardo vagamente, sottilmente, dignitosamente complice nascosto al di sotto delle ciglia mentre Sesshomaru si voltava, e un gran bel culo che si allontanava senza fretta in direzione del bagno.

Ripensandoci, davvero non servivano parole, se il tuo compagno era la sensualità incarnata.

Gli concesse qualche secondo di vantaggio – soprattutto per raffreddare quell'ondata di adrenalina che lo aveva percorso da capo a piedi –, ma non di più: che fosse dannato se si lasciava scappare la preda, a quel punto. Ne sentiva il sapore sulle labbra, e che sapore. E dunque lo rincorse, lasciandosi dietro una scia di impronte bagnate ed euforia che neanche le fatine dei cartoni animati, o i supereroi, visto il mantello che si ritrovava, o il cattivo sogghignante che per una volta aveva la meglio.

Lo raggiunse proprio di fronte alla porta del bagno, dove lui sembrava star esitando per un momento. E il cuore per poco non gli piombò nello stomaco, quando Sesshomaru gli voltò di nuovo le spalle per continuare a camminare nel corridoio.

Ok, per di là c'erano le scale, e su per le scale la camera da letto. Volendo essere ottimisti, c'era da sentirsi entusiasti. Ma Naraku era allenato al realismo, in quella relazione, e non aveva una sensazione positiva riguardo a quel momento. In mancanza di migliori idee, agì d'istinto, afferrando il polso di Sesshomaru nella maniera più gentile e allo stesso tempo ferma e rapida che riuscì a trovare. Perlomeno, riuscì a farlo voltare – malgrado la sua espressione piuttosto perplessa.

– Ehi... dove stai andando? – chiese, sforzandosi di soffocare i propri timori e di mantenere un sorriso accattivante, un po' supplichevole, magari, ma non duro. Se Sesshomaru si fosse davvero rifiutato in maniera così assoluta di concedergli un paio di minuti di intimità... beh, probabilmente la delusione avrebbe bruciato abbastanza da farlo incazzare. Evento che avrebbe proprio preferito evitare.

Ma si accorse che c'era ben poco di irritato in quei lineamenti che stava studiando con tanta ansia. Molto di calmo, giusto un tantino di supponente.

– A prendere i vestiti per dopo. Quali vuoi?

Il sollievo lo colpì come un treno, quasi soffocandolo.

Un po' lo odiava, per quel suo modo di essere sempre così freddamente perfezionista. Un po' sapeva che, senza anche uno solo di quei suoi tratti così peculiari e intimi, non l'avrebbe adorato così tanto.

Sospirò, sorrise, per una volta fu lui ad alzare gli occhi al cielo.

– E mi fai fare un infarto per questo? – lo accusò, troppo sollevato per non essere divertito al posto che amareggiato, e a quel punto la malizia tornò in suo aiuto – Puoi andare dopo, no? Chi hai paura che ti veda? Io?

Sesshomaru lo fissò dritto negli occhi, serio. Poi abbassò lo sguardo, in quel modo caratteristico di quando stava riflettendo per prendere una decisione, pensoso e impassibile. E alla fine ci fu qualcosa, nell'espressione, nella postura, che ebbe tutto l'aspetto di una resa; ma il mento si risollevò, con una strana, spontanea, seducente fierezza.

Gli si avvicinò, e Naraku sentì le proprie viscere annodarsi quando incrociò di nuovo quello sguardo bruciante e intenso, sempre così profondo.

– Non dovresti comportarti in modo così impertinente.

Se anche la frase non fosse stata sufficiente da sé a infiammarlo, quella mano posata con disarmante naturalezza sul suo petto, quell'indice portato a stuzzicare l'incavo tra i suoi pettorali avrebbero certo terminato il lavoro.

Quella voce era _musica_. Quel tocco era intimità e possesso. Quella scintilla d'ironia nelle iridi era perfezione.

Un gioco. Non importava come avessero deciso, in modo molto ragionato e serio, di non trasferire le loro abitudini sessuali nel resto della loro vita – era impossibile non giocarci. Non alludere, dimenticare, non sfruttarle per sedursi, senza mai esagerare quando non era il caso. Era pazzesco, come funzionassero insieme; e ovviamente era pazzesco come, benché giocando, benché implicando di aver ceduto, Sesshomaru fosse così composto, così tranquillo, così _se stesso_.

E Naraku non aveva intenzione di tirarsi indietro, neanche a dirlo.

– Sei libero di punirmi come preferisci, sai – fece notare, con uno dei suoi sogghigni meno innocenti in assoluto, e brividi bollenti percorsero la sua schiena quando lo sguardo di Sesshomaru divenne così penetrante da sembrare pronto a trapassarlo da parte a parte, colmo di quella fredda, splendida luce che Naraku conosceva così bene, un desiderio profondo, ma controllato, caldo e gelido allo stesso tempo; e quegli occhi si fecero più vicini, la mano sul suo petto lo spinse appena, e Naraku realizzò di essere sempre stato spalle al muro solo quando la sua schiena e i suoi capelli fradici si appoggiarono contro lo stipite della porta del bagno, impedendogli di indietreggiare di più.

Era in trappola, e lo sapevano entrambi. Quel dito sui suoi muscoli parve diventare più lascivo, mentre l'espressione di Sesshomaru tornava a essere impenetrabile.

– Attento a ciò che desideri – fu la deliziosa minaccia, mormorata con un sarcasmo sottile, impalpabile – Posso mandarti a fare la doccia di sotto. Da solo.

Il sorriso di Naraku non vacillò. Si stava divertendo troppo. E quella volta non ci cascò.

– Stai esitando – lo provocò, cercando di non lasciar trapelare dalla propria voce proprio _tutto_ il proprio perfido entusiasmo – Non è da te.

Sesshomaru sembrò incupirsi – stile master – per un momento. Ma, poi, l'evidente rimprovero in quella sua occhiata severa si trasformò in una strana, un po' superba, un po' ironica indulgenza.

Una pausa.

– Sei fortunato a piacermi, piccolo arrogante.

Oh, senza dubbio. Naraku lo sapeva benissimo: chiunque altro avesse osato prendersi tali libertà con Sesshomaru non ne sarebbe uscito affatto felice, né dal punto di vista fisico né da quello morale. Ma lui era sexy, e adorabile, e intelligente, e tutto il resto, no? Tra cui perfettamente modesto, e conscio dei limiti che potesse o no forzare; e, a proposito, secondo i suoi calcoli aveva ancora un po' di margine.

– Piccolo? – sogghignò, malizioso, con _estrema_ eloquenza.

Con notevole rapidità, Sesshomaru gli diede un buffetto su una guancia, senza neppure perdere tempo a indignarsi. Naraku provò una tentazione _ustionante_ di gemere qualcosa come “ _Sì, più forte!_ ”, ma prima che potesse anche solo provarci si ritrovò a non poter dire una parola – a causa di quelle labbra morbide e decise che si premettero sulle sue, spiazzandolo, e senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di assaporarle come sarebbe stato opportuno: pochi secondi di calore e brividi, e Sesshomaru si ritrasse, fissandolo negli occhi quasi come se nulla fosse accaduto.

– Fai il bravo – intimò, con voce calma, né troppo alta né troppo bassa. Un ultimo avvertimento, una dolcissima e dignitosa firma sui termini della sua resa, prima di infilarsi nel bagno senza più guardarlo.

In un film romantico, quello sarebbe stato un buon momento per far sospirare sognante l'attore protagonista, incantato, perso nella perfezione del suo compagno fittizio, o della sua compagna, per essere più realisti; ma, parlando di realtà, Naraku non aveva tempo da perdere, per quanto il suo cuore fosse leggero come una piuma dalla felicità.

Entrando nella stanza, lasciò cadere a terra l'asciugamano, senza più preoccuparsene. Sesshomaru stava già appoggiando la propria canottiera in un angolo, e l'istante successivo aveva le mani alla vita, abbassando pantaloni e intimo insieme. Ecco, in quel momento Naraku pagò le conseguenze di aver voluto fare il seduttore in precedenza, perché sfilarsi un costume attillato ancora zuppo d'acqua non era qualcosa che si potesse fare in modo altrettanto rapido, e preziosi secondi andarono persi; quando rialzò lo sguardo, Sesshomaru era già nella doccia, acqua aperta, dandogli le spalle.

Eh. Le spalle. Certo.

Naraku adorava prendere in giro, ma non era così disperato da volerlo fare a se stesso. Non c'era alcun motivo per non ammettere quanto uno splendido fondoschiena fosse... magnetico. E quello di fronte a lui _era_ uno splendido fondoschiena, e nudo, alla sua mercé.

Bontà divina.

Si affrettò. La tentazione di tastare quelle natiche non appena mise piede nella doccia fu forte, ma lui era un amante migliore di un maniaco appiccicoso e bavoso – esperto, navigato, sicuro di sé, sapeva che c'erano dei passi da compiere, prima di arrivare laggiù: le mani appoggiate con delicatezza sui fianchi percorsi dall'acqua tiepida, per esempio. Le labbra sul collo, affamate, ma morbide, sotto al getto non troppo forte che proveniva dall'alto. Sentire tutti i muscoli dell'altro contrarsi di sorpresa e piacere e poi rilassarsi sotto il tocco delle sue dita, della sua cauta lingua; la testa di Sesshomaru che si piegava di lato, offrendogli pelle liscia e tesa da esplorare, e accettare l'invito; quegli occhi chiusi, quel profilo elegante, il solletico delle gocce lungo il corpo. Ecco, era a quel punto che le sue mani potevano scendere più in basso in una carezza lasciva, fino a stringersi attorno al bacino, i polpastrelli che quasi raggiungevano l'inguine, pronti a trovare la strada più raffinata per andare a massaggiare quei glutei da urlo...

Non fu troppo deludente, quando Sesshomaru decise di voltarsi, prendendogli il volto tra le dita. Era più facile palparlo in quel modo, in verità – e, soprattutto, le loro labbra si incontrarono di nuovo, e stavolta non si separarono in fretta. Mentre con una mano raggiungeva la porta della doccia dietro di sé e la chiudeva, e Sesshomaru si stringeva a lui come se non avesse avuto più alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare per le ore e i secoli successivi, finalmente Naraku fu certo di poter contare: cinquantacinque a quattro. Vittoria.

E che vittoria. Il corpo più sensuale del mondo era premuto contro il suo, aderendovi alla perfezione, petto contro petto, gambe contro gambe, inguine contro inguine, caldo e umido; le sue mani potevano esplorarlo lentamente, la schiena muscolosa, i capelli setosi anche se bagnati, e, ciliegina sulla torta, quei glutei lisci e sodi su cui azzardare morbide, studiate, non troppo lunghe carezze, senza che Sesshomaru facesse altro che rafforzare la presa che aveva sulle sue spalle; e quel bacio. Oh, quel favoloso bacio. Era il suo master a guidarlo, a controllarne il ritmo, e Naraku vi si abbandonava e vi rispondeva, inebriato di fame ed euforia – senza spingere mai la lingua troppo a fondo, ma rabbrividendo quando quella di Sesshomaru la toccava con delicata decisione, inspirando a fondo quell'odore familiare, tenendo gli occhi chiusi perché l'ebbrezza fosse completa, sentendosi le labbra in fiamme, ma senza mai osare ricambiare i leggeri, sensuali, piccoli morsi che l'altro gli lasciava.

Era straordinario. Al punto che, dopo forse qualche minuto, la sua mente tentò di comunicare qualcosa ai suoi sensi in estasi – un messaggio sottile, un prurito alla base della nuca che non aveva nulla a che vedere con le unghie che la stavano graffiando con ferma dolcezza. Cercò di ignorarlo, ma a dire il vero ne afferrò il motivo molto prima che diventasse un fastidio, o un problema, e vi riuscì semplicemente continuando ad assaporare quelle labbra, passando le dita sui fianchi snelli: c'era una tensione strana, in quei muscoli, nel modo in cui Sesshomaru si stava aggrappando a lui, nella fame controllata ma intensa di ogni contatto. Era... troppo? No, Naraku non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, perché non ne avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza. Era inaspettato, un poco oltre la semplicità di regalarsi un po' di sana intimità insieme? In un certo senso, sì.

Vi ci sarebbe potuto passare sopra senza lamentarsi, cercando solo di trasmettere la stessa passione in ritorno, ma dopo un poco arrivò il momento di prendere una breve pausa per recuperare fiato, e Sesshomaru la usò per spostarsi sul suo collo, baciando lo stesso lembo di pelle una, due, tre, infinite volte; nulla di strano, anzi, Naraku sorrise appena, tenendo gli occhi chiusi, pronto ad abbandonarsi a qualsiasi dolce tortura ci fosse in serbo per lui, se solo alla fine Sesshomaru non avesse appoggiato la fronte sulla sua spalla, abbracciandolo più forte, rimanendo lì immobile un po' troppo a lungo.

Ok, quello _non_ accadeva spesso.

Naraku non esitò a ricambiare la stretta, certo, ma non poté impedirsi di accigliarsi.

– Ehi – chiamò – Tutto bene?

Sesshomaru non si mosse ancora per qualche secondo, ma poi sollevò la testa, riportandosi di fronte a lui, fissandolo negli occhi – un'espressione normale sul viso, giusto un filo troppo seria perfino per lui, ma calma, la tensione nel suo corpo quasi svanita. Annuì appena, senza incupirsi, né illuminarsi. Naraku inarcò un sopracciglio, mezzo ironico e mezzo scettico, ma prima che potesse parlare Sesshomaru lo zittì scuotendo appena la testa in un cenno quasi impercettibile, e – misura ben più efficace, a essere sinceri – baciandolo sulle labbra, accarezzandogli i capelli; a malapena il tempo di realizzare ogni dettaglio, e si stava già separando da lui, voltandosi senza altre cerimonie per afferrare il bagnoschiuma.

Era un peccato che la telepatia funzionasse solo quando entrambe le parti avevano il vero desiderio di comunicare, perché in quel momento sarebbe stata davvero utile. Non che Naraku non avesse le sue teorie: ogni singola volta che Inuyasha si faceva vivo, Sesshomaru tendeva a essere di cattivo umore per periodi di tempo oscillanti tra una mattina e i tre giorni, il che poteva essere legato a problemi seccanti nel presente o a pessimi ricordi del passato. Tuttavia, sarebbe sempre tornato comodo sapere qualcosa di più preciso, ma Sesshomaru possedeva un'abilità magistrale nel tenere i sentimenti che riteneva più spinosi dentro di sé – chiusi a chiave, insieme a una bomba pronta a esplodere in un forziere irto di spine, sul fondo di un oceano pieno zeppo di squali affamati: la tecnica migliore per portarli in superficie era far scattare il meccanismo e lasciarsi mangiare vivi, ossia farlo arrabbiare sul serio, ma Naraku non si sentiva affatto così disperato. Poteva affrontare la situazione in altre maniere.

Quel breve momento di abbandono sulla sua spalla era stato un messaggio ben chiaro: se c'era qualcuno che poteva aiutare, o meglio, averne l'eccelso onore, il privilegio, quello era lui e lui soltanto. E lo avrebbe fatto con il suo metodo preferito: distrarre. Sesshomaru poteva trovarla fastidiosa quando era impegnato, ma qualcosa nel contesto sussurrava che in quell'occasione non si sarebbe lamentato più di tanto. Ok, magari un po' all'inizio, ma alla fine i risultati sarebbero stati buoni. Forse.

E così, quando Sesshomaru si voltò di nuovo, un po' di bagnoschiuma sui palmi delle mani, Naraku gli afferrò i polsi prima che potesse strofinarle insieme e iniziare a lavarsi da solo, come quel guastafeste era capacissimo di fare: le portò sotto il getto diretto dell'acqua e in pochi secondi la maggior parte del sapone era andata.

Sesshomaru torse i polsi e cercò di ritrarsi – già, a lui _non_ piaceva sentirsi bloccato, in potere di qualcun altro –, e Naraku lasciò la presa senza quasi esitare, saggiamente, preferendo passargli il braccio sinistro attorno alla vita, attirandolo a sé per il bacino.

Malgrado l'occhiata interrogativa e – inutile negarlo – irritata che l'altro gli stava piantando in viso, sorrise, massaggiandogli il petto con affetto, prima di legarlo in un bacio gentile, caldo, per nulla irruento. Sesshomaru rimase freddo e rigido per un paio di secondi, ma alla fine cedette giusto un poco, rispondendo con cautela, raggiungendo l'incavo del suo collo con le dita, e solo questo era già una conquista – l'obiettivo che Naraku si era prefissato di raggiungere prima di passare alla fase successiva. E che fase successiva fosse, dunque.

Abbandonò quelle labbra, anche se un poco a malincuore. Rimase vicino a quel viso chiaro, incrociò uno sguardo appena appena ammorbidito, anche se ancora severamente perplesso. Rimise il giusto ammontare di malizia nel proprio sorriso.

– Ho un'idea – confidò, ammiccando – Ti sconvolgerà. Pronto?

Gli occhi di Sesshomaru si strinsero un poco, ma dopo un momento arrivò un lieve cenno d'assenso, anche se accompagnato da un'espressione scettica e piatta che fece sembrare la cosa come una sfida. Che Naraku accettò, con un sogghigno e con uno sguardo che cominciava a colorarsi d'affetto.

– Che te ne pare – iniziò, ironico, ma gentile, morbido – Di lasciarti coccolare un po' da una persona che ti adora?

Sottolineò le proprie parole stringendolo ancora di più a sé, anche se con delicatezza, senza mai staccare gli occhi dai suoi, con un sorriso appena più serio. Sì, non era la cosa più originale o profonda o grandiosa del mondo, ma c'era del sentimento, al di sotto di essa, nella misura che lui sapeva essere giusta, o così sperava.

Per i primi secondi, l'espressione di Sesshomaru fu indecifrabile. Tuttavia, le carezze sulla sua schiena umida, il modo giocoso in cui Naraku strusciò la punta del proprio naso contro il suo parvero sortire un qualche effetto, perché quegli occhi dorati si chiusero mentre un sospiro sfuggiva a quel petto che le gocce d'acqua non avevano smesso di percorrere; e quando si riaprirono finalmente vi era ritornata quell'intima e insieme distante complicità che Naraku amava così tanto.

Le loro labbra erano a pochi millimetri, i loro corpi a molto meno, quando la risposta arrivò alle sue orecchie, calma, vellutata, quasi inudibile al di sotto del rumore dello scrosciare della doccia.

– Devo pensarci.

Il sorriso di Naraku fu istantaneo – fu bravo a non ridacchiare, in realtà.

 _Pensarci_. Solo Sesshomaru, nell'intero cosmo, doveva _riflettere_ sulla gravosa questione di _lasciare_ o meno il proprio amante essere un amante. Che dilemma: quali terribili conseguenze sarebbero scaturite da una decisione errata? Una situazione angosciante, insopportabile.

Era tornato del tutto in sé, poco ma sicuro.

– Se proprio devi... pensa a degli ordini, mio signore.

Si sporse a mormorarglielo all'orecchio, una soffice, sensuale preghiera, un caldo desiderio per sé e per lui. Lo baciò proprio sotto al lobo e poi scese lungo il collo sfiorandolo con la lingua, il cuore a mille, un calore che aveva cercato di ignorare che si addensava nel suo bassoventre senza che lui potesse fare più nulla per evitarselo quando le sue attenzioni, le sue parole strapparono un gemito quasi impercettibile a quella gola così vicina, così liscia. Si strinsero perfino di più l'uno all'altro, e Sesshomaru infilò una mano tra i suoi capelli e la serrò a pugno, tirandoglieli e aggrappandosi a lui allo stesso tempo: non era davvero doloroso, ma il fatto che non si disturbasse a chiedere alcun permesso, che lo stesse costringendo a voltare la testa al punto giusto per baciarlo di nuovo, la ferrea delicatezza di quella presa erano tutto ciò che Naraku desiderasse al mondo. Non oppose resistenza, sorrise, tenne gli occhi socchiusi mentre le loro labbra e le loro lingue si sfioravano – uno dei contatti più lievi e allo stesso tempo sensuali, così perfetti per alimentare la voglia di avere molto, molto di più.

Che Sesshomaru fosse d'accordo o no, però, Naraku non aveva scherzato, riguardo al coccolarlo. E non vi avrebbe rinunciato con troppa facilità, visto che in realtà sapeva che non sarebbero mai finiti con l'entrare completamente nel loro più intimo universo, e che aveva la possibilità di sollevare lo spirito del suo amante una volta per tutte.

Interrompendo il bacio per un momento, tese una mano verso il bagnoschiuma e lo afferrò. Gli occhi di Sesshomaru seguirono il movimento, con calmo, silenzioso interesse, e Naraku nemmeno si prese il disturbo di ammiccare mentre versava un po' del sapone sulle proprie dita: una decisione era una decisione. Prendersi cura di qualcuno significava trattenere i propri desideri più immediati, ed era pronto a farlo, arretrando giusto un pizzico per portare anche l'altro al di fuori dal getto diretto dell'acqua, fissandolo negli occhi mentre strofinava le mani l'una contro l'altra e Sesshomaru allentava la stretta sui suoi capelli, guardandolo con affetto mentre, senza esitazione, iniziava ad accarezzargli le spalle e poi il petto per lavarlo.

Cercò di renderlo un massaggio lento, rassicurante, intimo, ma non spinto. Ebbe l'impressione di starci riuscendo, perché dopo un paio di secondi Sesshomaru chiuse gli occhi, portò entrambe le mani sui suoi fianchi, parve decidere di volerlo lasciare fare, prendendo respiri profondi a ogni tocco più intenso e deciso; i loro corpi erano distanti abbastanza da lasciare a Naraku lo spazio sufficiente per lavorare, ma non troppo, perché non avevano alcuna ragione di resistere alla tentazione di continuare a baciarsi anche in quel frangente.

Soddisfatto, lieto, compiaciuto, Naraku si ritrovò ben presto pronto a esplorare l'addome, l'ombelico, i fianchi, le braccia, la schiena. Riusciva ad arrivare alla zona superiore delle cosce, ma decise di non osare sfiorare la loro parte più interna, non ancora; piuttosto, poteva permettersi di palpare e stringere per davvero quei glutei, ora, avendo una – più o meno – grandiosa scusante, ed era come accarezzare il paradiso. Sul serio, erano troppo eccezionali nella loro consistenza per non impazzire, e come se non bastasse Sesshomaru poteva tornare a premere il bacino contro il suo, in quel momento, baciarlo più a fondo... no, per il cielo: troppo presto per perdere il controllo. Costrinse le proprie mani a salire di nuovo sulla schiena, ad accontentarsi delle scapole e dei fianchi in tutta la loro lunghezza – non che fosse difficile, quando ogni centimetro di pelle era semplicemente delizioso al tatto anche da asciutto, figuriamoci aggiungendo acqua e scivoloso bagnoschiuma. A tal proposito, quel particolare elemento cominciava a scarseggiare, e Naraku non era affatto sazio dei propri sforzi.

Si allungò di nuovo per afferrare la bottiglia. La aprì senza interrompere né il bacio né le carezze della propria mano sinistra, ma il passo successivo non era possibile alle stesse condizioni. Ci volle della forza di volontà non da poco, inutile negarlo – “ _Solo una minuscola pausa, minuscola_ ”, si dovette ripetere tre o quattro volte prima di convincersi; quello che non aveva messo in programma, dopo essersi procurato un po' di altro sapone, era che Sesshomaru gli sottraesse il contenitore e se ne fornisse a propria volta.

Molto di lui provò l'istantaneo impulso di protestare: non erano quegli gli accordi! Così difficile accettare che volesse dedicarsi al suo master, ricambiare un poco di quella totale, meravigliosa attenzione che gli era sempre concessa nei loro rapporti, anche se in modo molto diverso? Quel benedetto ragazzo non aveva proprio idea di come rilassarsi... ma un'occhiata ferma ed eloquente di quegli occhi splendenti fu sufficiente a bloccare le parole nella sua gola.

Era un conflitto interiore non da poco: da una parte, l'istinto ormai naturale di obbedire ai desideri del suo master, di non ribellarsi, di lasciarlo avere tutto il controllo; dall'altra, quella voglia irrazionale di vederlo non avere una singola preoccupazione al mondo, di sgombrare la sua mente, di lasciarlo perdersi nel piacere. Tentò di guardarlo con un accenno di broncio sul viso, di farglielo capire, ma Sesshomaru non batté ciglio. Non che sembrasse del tutto gelido e distaccato, no, sarebbe stato falso pretenderlo, ma la sua decisione era ormai presa – qualunque essa fosse di preciso –, e sapevano entrambi di chi era il vero potere.

Sarebbe stato più semplice resistere se non avessero ripreso a baciarsi. E se le dita scivolose di Sesshomaru non avessero iniziato senza esitare a massaggiargli i pettorali e poi i capezzoli, strappandogli un gemito di sorpresa e delizia mentre scopriva quanto fossero ancora sensibili a causa del dolore della sera precedente, se stuzzicati.

Gli era stato chiesto di fare il bravo, giusto? Beh, poteva sopportare quel terribile sacrificio, si disse. Più una consolazione per la propria autostima che altro – aveva la forza di volontà di un cucchiaino quando Sesshomaru si imponeva su di lui e lo compiaceva, porca miseria –, ma sufficiente per portarlo ad arrendersi un po'. Ovvero, lasciò che il suo master lo accarezzasse sull'addome, sulla schiena, ovunque, sentendosi la pelle bruciare al di sotto di quelle dita, ma non si dimenticò del proprio dovere: non smise di lavarlo – eufemismo – a propria volta, anche se con un pizzico di impazienza e lussuria in più, decidendo di azzardarsi a solleticargli i capezzoli per ricambiare il favore, e poi tornando ai propri percorsi, benché la sua mente fosse tenuta impegnata anche da quella lingua che non smetteva di tormentare la sua, da quelle labbra decise ed esigenti; perse un poco la nozione del tempo, ma alla fine si ritrovò al di sotto dell'acqua senza neppure sapere come ci era arrivato. E realizzò con strano ritardo che qualcosa di rigido aveva iniziato a premere contro la sua coscia.

Beh, quello era quanto. Se il suo signore si concedeva di eccitarsi, senza più trattenersi, abbandonando una volta per tutte quella presa in giro che “Solo una doccia” significava, era piuttosto certo di potersi lasciare andare a propria volta. Non che non fosse già a metà strada, in tutta onestà, ma...

Gli accarezzò l'inguine, e Sesshomaru si irrigidì appena, aggrappandosi al suo collo. Naraku gli tornò a stringergli le natiche, senza più mezzi termini, e gemette sulle sue labbra prestando finalmente caso al toccarsi dei loro membri. Il bagnoschiuma era lavato via quasi del tutto, ma aveva smesso di importargli.

Sì, si stava decisamente scaldando. Tutta la messinscena della piscina stava avendo risultati perfino oltre le aspettative. Tuttavia, questo non gli impedì di formulare un piccolo, semplice piano, che si avvicinava abbastanza a quello originale.

Si ritrasse appena per interrompere il bacio, e lo fece di nuovo anche quando Sesshomaru tentò di inseguire le labbra che gli stavano sfuggendo; alla fine si ritrovarono di nuovo naso contro naso, ma com'era naturale quella piccola ribellione portò l'altro ad aprire gli occhi per fissarlo, un paio di gocce d'acqua sulle ciglia, un velo di eccitazione, l'ombra di una domanda.

Naraku sorrise, lascivo, ma non impertinente, fissando il proprio sguardo dritto in quelle iridi d'oro. E, senza distoglierlo, usando le dita della mano destra, accarezzò con delicatezza l'erezione di Sesshomaru, dalla base alla punta.

Il suo sospiro, e soprattutto il modo in cui i suoi occhi si chiusero – piano, come se stessero andando a dormire, come a voler chiedere con garbo più piacere –, resero il momento assoluta perfezione. E Naraku si scoprì molto contento di aver accettato quei piccoli compromessi, poco prima.

Strusciò il pollice sulla punta rosea e liscia. Cerchi lenti, ritmici, come il rumore dello scroscio della doccia nelle sue orecchie, mentre gli altri polpastrelli facevano un lieve solletico sulla carne tesa; il volto di Sesshomaru era così vicino che era possibile vederne ogni singolo, impercettibile, nascosto tremito, sulle labbra, sulla fronte, sulle palpebre chiare, e Naraku li adorava. Allo stesso tempo, però, la sua lussuria bramava di osservare di più, giusto un pizzico di più, e fu allora che le dita si strinsero nella giusta misura, una presa morbida e calma che iniziò a muoversi avanti e indietro.

Sesshomaru appoggiò la fronte contro la sua, gli graffiò appena le spalle, sospirò di nuovo. Naraku resistette alla tentazione di baciarlo, perché non voleva perdersi neppure un dettaglio, non ora che finalmente gli pareva che il suo amante si stesse abbandonando a lui, vicino, il respiro non davvero regolare, un leggerissimo brivido nei muscoli mentre la mano si muoveva solo un poco più rapida.

Lo abbracciava con l'altro braccio, se lo teneva vicino, continuava a masturbarlo. Ormai era eccitato a propria volta, ma si costringeva a ignorarlo, così come si costringeva a non assaggiare nessuna parte di quella pelle morbida e invitante per concentrarsi sul quasi invisibile rossore su quelle guance candide, sui rari, bassi e preziosi gemiti che di tanto in tanto Sesshomaru si faceva sfuggire.

Oh, sarebbe potuto durare giorni, per quanto lo riguardava. In quel momento non gli interessava nient'altro. Era così perso nel contemplare, nel trovare il ritmo più perfetto, che non notò la mano scesa dalla sua spalla lungo il suo busto; e quando le dita affusolate si strinsero attorno al suo membro e si mossero senza esitazione, per poco non sobbalzò. Di certo, gemette ad alta voce, con ben poca eleganza o dignità.

Beh, perlomeno si bilanciavano.

Sesshomaru, senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi, raggiunse il lato del suo collo con le proprie labbra, iniziando a baciarlo, e Naraku non ebbe abbastanza prontezza d'animo o volontà per impedirglielo. Inclinò la testa all'indietro, senza smettere di muovere la propria mano, ma ora anche quell'illusione di controllo che aveva provato per quel breve tempo era svanita: troppo difficile non andare allo stesso tempo che Sesshomaru aveva scelto nel masturbare lui, non adattarsi, non sincronizzare ciascuno dei loro tocchi.

“ _Credevo dovessi arrabbiarti se lui non ti lasciava fare!_ ”.

“ _Taci, vocina interiore del cazzo. Posso cambiare idea, grazie_ ”.

E, d'altronde, il master aveva in serbo qualcosa.

Salì dal suo collo a baciarlo sulle labbra, la mano libera tra i suoi capelli, zittendo qualsiasi coscienza che avesse voglia di farsi avanti. E poi si ritrasse, ma parve allo stesso tempo attirarlo a sé.

Smisero entrambi di massaggiarsi a vicenda, mentre Naraku tornava a fissare quegli occhi d'oro, cercando di leggervi qualcosa, giusto un poco confuso: trovò desiderio, senza dubbio. Piacere. Controllata, intensa passione. Poi, Sesshomaru arretrò di un piccolo passo, senza staccare le mani dal suo fianco e dalla sua spalla, e Naraku capì – lo seguì. Lo baciò, più a fondo di quanto non fosse mai accaduto dall'inizio di quella doccia. Un po' lo spinse, un po' si lasciò trascinare, sotto il getto dell'acqua e poi oltre, fino a quando la schiena di Sesshomaru non fu appoggiata contro la parete.

Perso nel momento, Naraku si premette contro di lui con tutto il proprio corpo e il proprio peso, quasi morse le sue labbra, adorante, smanioso come non mai di _sentirlo_ , di abbracciarlo, di affogare nel suo odore. Sesshomaru gli graffiò le spalle, ma lo lasciò fare per un poco.

Ma non sarebbe mai potuto durare per sempre, non in quell'esatto modo. In una maniera o nell'altra, un master doveva sempre mostrare potere, specificare le proprie decisioni, o porre delle condizioni.

E così, Sesshomaru sollevò un ginocchio, prima appoggiando la pianta del piede contro il muro, e poi allungando la gamba per avvolgerla attorno alla vita di Naraku.

“ _Sei mio tanto quanto vuoi che io sia tuo_ ”.

Naraku portò la mano sinistra a quella coscia premuta sul suo fianco, strinse la presa, in qualche modo la sostenne. Dopo pochi secondi la caviglia di Sesshomaru stava già scivolando lungo una delle sue gambe – non era una posizione facile da mantenere, quella –, ma la gamba rimase piegata, alta, grazie allo sforzo di entrambi. Il messaggio era, comunque, estremamente chiaro. Ed eccitante.

I loro respiri erano irregolari. I loro membri, premuti l'uno contro l'altro. Sesshomaru aveva gli occhi chiusi, il capo abbandonato sulla parete, mentre Naraku assaliva il suo collo; alla cieca, trovò la mano che non stava accarezzando la sua coscia con la propria. Le loro dita si intrecciarono per un momento, poi Sesshomaru guidò il suo braccio fino a quando Naraku non toccò le loro erezioni con la punta dei polpastrelli. Entrambe, sì; e il suo master fece in modo che entrambe le prendesse nel suo palmo, posizionò le dita una a una, e quando ebbe finito gli afferrò il polso e lo invitò a muoversi su e giù.

E Naraku fu un modello di obbedienza. Non un'oncia di resistenza, non un grammo di esitazione. E quale motivo avrebbe potuto avere? Quello era uno sviluppo dannatamente _ottimo_.

Sul serio, i lavori di mano erano sottovalutati. Certo, il sesso era meraviglioso, farsi frustare e torturare ancora di più, eccetera eccetera, ma Naraku non avrebbe potuto trovare altra parola per descrivere la presente situazione che non fosse  _ perfetta _ .

Era rilassante. Sesshomaru era in controllo, ma non al punto da non pensare a se stesso. Era intimo. E per quale ragione non ammettere quanto eccitanti fossero tutte quelle sensazioni tattili, quanto gli piacesse intrappolare le loro erezioni insieme, quanto immediato e soddisfacente fosse quel piacere, quanto fosse semplicemente  _ bello _ e sensuale muovere la propria mano in quel modo? Certo, non poteva davvero circondare del tutto i loro membri, ma quella carezza su tre lati, e soprattutto il toccarsi delle punte, i movimenti dei loro bacini per assecondare il ritmo, i loro corpi bagnati...

– Piano – mormorò Sesshomaru, irrigidendosi appena, inarcandosi contro di lui, gli occhi chiusi, la linea del collo così tesa, così perfetta. A essere sinceri, forse lo gemette. Oh, non importava: con qualsiasi sfumatura si potesse o volesse descriverlo, era stato un suono roco, basso e sexy da far impazzire. Un ordine, né più né meno. E Naraku sorrise, un po' colpevole, e obbedì, rallentando quel ritmo un po' troppo entusiasta in cui si era lanciato, trascinato dalla passione, dalla sete, da maliziosa gioia.

Sesshomaru si rilassò, gli accarezzò una guancia, sembrò invitarlo a sé, premendo un poco sulla sua schiena con la gamba. Naraku si impossessò di quelle labbra socchiuse, legandole in un bacio lento e umido tanto quanto il massaggio in cui si stava impegnando più in basso.

Su e giù, muovere il pollice, strusciarsi con delicatezza, sfiorare quella lingua con la propria. A un certo punto si interruppe solo per tendere il braccio e inclinare un po' il getto della doccia, in modo che gli ricadesse sulla schiena, ma poi riprese, con calma, passione, dedizione. E Sesshomaru lo cercava, lo cercava, lo cercava, accarezzava i suoi muscoli; di tanto in tanto scendeva ad accompagnarlo nel suo lavoro, sull'altro lato delle loro erezioni ormai bollenti, o solleticando le punte fradicie, i loro respiri e i loro gemiti che si mescolavano e si perdevano nel rumore dell'acqua, tanto erano sottili, discreti, rilassati, per quanto bisognosi, affamati di quella fitta di piacere in più che prontamente arrivava; poi, le dita di Sesshomaru risalivano sul suo petto, e Naraku tornava a concentrarsi sull'appagarlo più che sull'appagarsi, mai sazio dei lievissimi sussulti del suo bassoventre a ogni contatto più deciso, delle sopracciglia corrugate in quel dolcissimo tormento, di quei suoi sospiri perfetti e mai esagerati; e poi il ciclo ricominciava, sempre un po' diverso, ma mai con un dettaglio che non fosse idilliaco.

Era splendido, essere così intimi, sapersi adattare l'uno all'altro, inseguire semplicemente i propri desideri e farli combaciare senza imbarazzo alcuno. Come fossero sopravvissuti l'uno senza l'altro era incomprensibile, specie  _ dopo _ essersi conosciuti. O forse quella era stata la base per amarsi così tanto in seguito, chissà – Naraku voleva e non voleva pensarci, e alla fine scelse solo di essere felice, perché era evidente quanto il suo master stesse godendo, e per suo merito, e di nessun altro.

Dopo un tempo pressoché infinito – non davvero, certo, ma così parve –, Sesshomaru prese un respiro che gli tremò nel profondo della gola e del petto. Si morse un labbro, si inarcò, e Naraku ritrasse appena il proprio bacino per poter circondare del tutto l'erezione del suo amante con la propria mano, masturbandola con movimenti più rapidi e più brevi, appena sotto la punta, stretto, fermo e delicato come a Sesshomaru piaceva; e così, azzeccando in pieno la tempistica, lo accompagnò al suo orgasmo, brividi di soddisfazione e gioia lungo la propria schiena nel sentire quei gemiti bassi e un poco affannosi, malgrado l'indecisione tra il guardare quelle guance colorarsi di rosso, quel viso perfetto contorcersi di una smorfia d'estasi, o se osservare lo sperma spillare candido e denso, mescolarsi alle gocce d'acqua, ricadere sulla sua mano e poi sul pavimento. Riuscì a godersi un poco di entrambi gli spettacoli, e fu dannatamente meraviglioso.

E, inutile dirlo, spaventosamente eccitante.

Tuttavia, per prima cosa doveva accertarsi che il suo signore fosse del tutto appagato, continuare a sorreggerlo, ad accarezzarlo. Dopo essersi teso da capo a piedi, ora Sesshomaru era rilassato, quasi molle; appoggiò una guancia sulla sua spalla, sospirando piano, e lì rimase fino a quando non abbassò lentamente la gamba, anche se tenendola ancora intrecciata alla sua. Naraku lo abbracciò per i fianchi, vagamente euforico anche se ancora insoddisfatto, e gli sfiorò uno zigomo con le labbra; Sesshomaru rispose alzando un poco la testa e baciandolo sulle labbra, per qualche breve, delicato secondo. Poi, quando ci furono un paio di centimetri a dividerli, si fissarono negli occhi.

“ _Sei stata bravo_ ”, diceva quello sguardo d'oro, calmo, tiepido, schiarito giusto a sufficienza da poter parlare. Naraku azzardò un sorriso, sentendosi un poco come un cucciolo in attesa di un premio: dolce e carino, sì, ma anche giusto un pizzico impaziente.

E Sesshomaru lo avvolse tra le sue braccia, affondò le dita tra i suoi capelli, gli portò le labbra all'orecchio.

– Vieni, piccolo arrogante.

Un'ondata di calore invase il suo petto e il suo stomaco.

Divertimento. Impertinenza. Gratitudine.

– Sì, signore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ho una spiegazione riguardo al perché usino forchette in Giappone. Forse la metterò da qualche parte nella storia, forse la inserirò qui se non trovo un punto adatto. Solo... fidatevi di me, ok? :P


End file.
